Hot To The Touch
by Crystal heart 255
Summary: It's the battle between Queen Beryl and the sailor scouts... What happens when Queen Beryl has prince Darian stab Serena with a sword possessed by the energy of the negaverse, able to destroy ones memories? When they land back on earth, Serena runs away to the city of Dakota... Will she have a new destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Final Battle

The wind howled as Princess Serena stood face to face with the evil Queen Beryl... One by one, she'd watched helplessly as the sailer scouts were captured until she was the only one left... Prince Darian was nothing more then a pathetic puppet, ready and willing to do anything and everything the queen asked him to...

"Oh... What's the matter?!" Queen Beryl crooned mockingly, " Is poor little princess Serena scared of her magnificent Queen?!"

" I do not fear you... I fear for my friends... And my prince... " Serena said in tears...

"Do you wish to see your friends and prince again unharmed?!" Queen Beryl hissed.

"Yes... I will do... Anything you ask... Please... Just do not hurt them!" Serena cried...

"Prince Darian... Once you do this task, I will release you from your servitude my darling prince... " Queen Beryl crooned batting her lashes.

" What will you have me do... My queen?" Prince Darian asked.

" Kill princess Serena... " Queen Beryl ordered...

"As you wish... My Queen... "

Prince Darian took the sword and walked towards Serena without hesitation...

'No my daughter!' Queen Serenity cried in Serena's mind, 'If prince Darian stabs you, your bond with each other will be forever broken! You will never be able to love him again!'

"I'm sorry mother... But it is a sacrifice I am willing to make... To save the lives of my friends and family... " Serena said closing her eyes... "I love you... Mother... I love you Darian... "

At the last moment as a last act of pure cruelty, Queen Beryl summoned the sailer scouts and they appeared in chains...

"Now sailer scouts... Witness the sacrifice your precious princess is willing to make to save your pathetic lives... Do it prince Darian! " Queen Beryl hissed.

"No!" Sailer Mars cried.

"Don't do it!" Sailer Mercury cried.

"Please your highness! Fight her your stronger then this!" Sailer Jupiter cried out...

"Please prince Darian, you love her!" Sailer Venus cried.

Prince Darian stopped, his mind in inner turmoil as he fought against Queen Beryl's mind control powers... Queen Beryl smiled and walked over to prince Darian, slowly and seductively putting her arms around his neck... Of course she didn't love him, she just loved having a handsome slave come whenever she called him... Queen Beryl looked at him and smiled and he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her passionately, unaware that his actions would break the bond he and Serena shared for all eternity, leaving it irreparable... After sharing a passionate kiss with the queen, prince Darian turned towards Serena... Serena gasped when she realized that his eyes were black... Prince Darian raised his sword and Serena closed her eyes as the cold steel of the sword whistled through the air... Serena gasped and cried out in excruciating pain as she looked down at the sword in her stomach... The spell suddenly broken, Darian looked in horror as his precious Serena crumpled to the ground... Darian rushed forward to embrace her, but Serena used her powers to throw him back...

"Serena!" Darian gasped, " I'm sorry!"

"How could you?!" Serena gasped accusingly, " I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Darian cried.

"Princess Serena!" Sailor Mars cried, "Queen Beryl had him under her spell! He couldn't help it!"

"Oh, that is where your wrong my dear Sailer Mars!" Queen Beryl hissed gleefully, "Darian was released from my spell before he stabbed your precious Princess! "

"How could you?!" Sailor Jupiter cried angrily...

Darian couldn't speak...

'How could I let the power go to my head?!' Darian thought in despair...

"Serena... " Darian choked out.

A single tear slid down Serena's cheek as the light went out in her eyes... Queen Serenity watched in despair as her daughter died before her eyes and with a heavy heart, called her power to her...

"Please, hear my prayers! Change my daughter's fate... Let her have a second chance at life and love, even if this time, it does not include prince Darian of earth... " Queen Serenity prayer, "By the power of all that is good and pure... "

A blinding light flashed and much like what happened so many centuries ago in the moon kingdom, Serena and all of her friends were transported safely to earth along with all they're memories...

"Stay safe... My dearest daughter... " Queen Serenity said, before eternity of sleep claimed her...

End Chapter...

Authors notes: OK, so this is the first chapter of my story... This is actually based on the first story I was in the process of writing as crystal fire 24, I actually got locked out of my account so I decided to start over... So this is Hot To The Touch, revised... I changed some things around and redid some of the plot, but I hope it's still good and I hope my readers enjoy it😊


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Last time...

"Please... Change my daughter's fate... Let her have a second chance at life... And let her find true love... Even if prince Darian isn't meant to be part of her destiny... " Queen Serenity prayed, "In the name of all that is good and pure... I pray that you fulfill my wish... "

There was suddenly a blinding light and Serena and all of her friends were transported safely to earth along with all of they're memories... All... But Serena...

Earth... Six months later...

Ray, Amy, Lita, and Mina all watched with a heavy heart as Serena continued to breath with the help of several plastic tubes and machinery... Mr. And Mrs. Sukino watched helplessly as they're daughter continued to fight for her life... They couldn't believe that Darian had done such a horrible thing... Stabbing Serena in a fit of anger... Serena's parents couldn't have been closer to the truth... Molly was effected the most by it, since they'd grown up close enough to be sisters... She couldn't believe how Darian could do such a thing! They were so much in love! What the hell could have happened to make him snap like that?!

"Serena... " Molly said with tears in her eyes, "Please don't die on me... Your my best friend... "

Suddenly, Nephlite appeared before Molly and pulled her into his powerful embrace... Molly gasped and rubbed her eyes, almost certain that she was seeing things due to the enormous amount of stress she was under seeing her friend in such a dismal state... As if Nephlite could hear her thoughts, he began speaking to her softly, his deep voice warm and soothing...

"Sailer Moon used her powers to bring me back to life Molly... I'm alive... And I'm here for you my dearest... " Nephlite said kissing Molly's forehead...

Molly gasped as his arms held her tightly... How long had she wished and prayed with all her heart to come back to her?! Now, Nephlite was back... In living flesh and blood!

"Nephlite... My friend... Serena... She... " Molly began choking on her tears...

Even though he new who Serena really was and even used to be her enemy, Sailor Moon saved his life and he owed her a great deal...

" Worry not Molly, I may be able to help... I still have my power... " Nephlite said kissing her once more...

Closing his eyes, Nephlite called upon his supernatural healing powers and placed his hands on Serena's middle and poured his energy into her... Molly gasped as Serena's breathing visibly improved and her cheeks regained some of they're color...

" Oh wow Nephlite, what did you do?!" Molly asked in amazement...

"I gave her some of my life energy... I didn't give too much... Just enough to get her wounds to heal faster... She should come to soon... " Nephlite said smiling.

Before he could prepare himself for impact, molly flung herself into him and kissed him fully on the lips... Never before having the pleasure of kissing a woman, Nephlite quickly got the hang of it, experimentally licking her lips... Molly shuddered and gasped and Nephlite quickly slipped his tongue inside... Heat bloomed all throughout his body as his hands explored lower... Molly gasped and pulled away from him, looking guiltily at her friend and looking up at Nephlite fearfully...

"I'd never hurt you Molly... You know that... I'm sorry if I frightened you... You've awakened something deep inside me... Something I don't know how to control... I... I've never needed something so badly in my entire life... " Nephlite said looking away, " I've never felt this way about anyone before... "

"I know Nephlite... " Molly said smiling reassuringly, " I am afraid... But only because I know what you want, and I've never done it before... But I know you won't hurt me... I love you... That's all that matters... "

Both Nephlite and Molly said goodbye to they're unconscious friend and Nephlite teleported them to his apartment on the other side of town... Wasting no time, Nephlite picked Molly up into his strong arms and carried her over to his bed, gently laying her down and stretching out on top of her body as he began to kiss her... Molly shuddered as her shirt and bra were quickly removed and replaced by Nephlite's mouth gently ducking on her perfect breast... A moan escaped Molly's lips as he gently grazed her nipple with his teeth... Nephlite left her for a brief moment, and when he returned to her, he was no longer in the confines of his clothes... Molly gasped and blushed at the sight of him... He was a lot bigger then she thought he was... She didn't have enough time to reconsider her decision however, for completely naked, Nephlite once again laid down on top of her and took her lips in another searing kiss... As he continued to kiss her, Molly shuddered and let out another moan as she felt Nephlite's hand slip beneath her skirt and begin to rub her through her underwear... Nephlite had never felt such searing passion and desire take him before... Never had he wanted a woman so badly in all his life... Through the centuries, he had a woman here and there try to seduce him... But none had ever had his attention... But Molly... Molly was so different... Such a sweet innocent beauty... She had him wrapped around her finger with out even realizing it...

Nephlite kept kissing her senseless as he made quick work of her skirt and underwear, throwing them aside on the floor... Not wanting the rest of her beautiful body to feel neglected, Nephlite gently began nuzzling nibbling his way down the soft tender flesh of her body... Each little gasp she made excited him further until he worked his way down to the juncture of her thighs... Molly gasped as he gently spread her legs and propped them up on his muscular shoulders...

"Nephlite... " Molly whispered fearfully...

"Sshh..." Nephlite said smiling, "Relax... I'm not going to quite yet... I'm enjoying just looking at you and loving you like this right now... "

As if to prove his point, Nephlite bent his head down to her sex and began running his tongue up and down on her most sensitive areas...

"Ne... Nephlite! " Molly gasped as her eyes glazed over...

Nephlite was far from finished, his tongue became faster as he continued his sensual torture... By the time he was through, Molly had been reduced to a quivering puddle of flesh and bone... As Molly laid on the bed in a daze still feeling the aftershocks of her many orgasms that Nephlite had given her... Never before had she been exposed to such immense pleasure... But it was far from over... Taking his hardened shaft in his hand, Nephlite began sensually rubbing it against the folds of Molly's sex, delighting in the way she instantly became wet for him... She would be ready for him soon... Once he was satisfied that she was indeed ready, he took his large hard shaft and gently began pushing into her body... Molly's breath came out in little gasps as Nephlite continued to enter her delicate body... He wasn't even half way into her and already she felt exquisite... So tight and warm... Molly could feel her fear welling up inside her as a sharp pain began to build...

' Relax Girl, ' Molly said to herself, ' I can't make him stop now because I want this just as badly as he does... '

Nephlite's passion suddenly taking over him anew, he began moving his hips faster and faster, each time hoisting Molly's legs a bit higher... Molly gasped each time as Nephlite continued to enter her delicate body over and over again until finally, her virgin barrier shattered... Molly cried out as Nephlite continued to enter her faster... The pain suddenly left her as quickly as it came and was quickly replaced by a new sensation...

"Oh god! Nephlite! " Molly gasped, "Please!"

Nephlite knew exactly what it was that Molly wanted and increased his speed to inhuman speed, causing her body to buck beneath him, he knew she would be feeling another orgasm soon and sucked hard on her neck, then on each breast as he continued his passion... For an exhausting two hours, Molly and Nephlite rode on passions waves until both finally climaxed... Molly gasped as she felt the fire of Nephlite's seed burst into her body and shuddered several times before both became still... Even though Molly was quite sore from her first time, she and Nephlite shared in passion three more times before he grudgingly took her back home... When Nephlite got back into his car and drove away, Mrs. Baker watched worriedly as her daughter went up to her room with stars in her eyes...

The next day at the hospital, Serena's family watched over her with bated breath... According to the doctor, a miracle had happened to they're daughter who laid close to death until something brought her back from the brink... About twenty minutes after her family all piled into her room, Serena woke up...

"Uh... Where am I?!" Serena asked fearfully...

"Your in the hospital sis... Your boyfriend Darian stabbed you!" Sammy said, his eyes watering...

"Huh?!" Serena asked in shock, "Who are you guys?!"

Serena's mother, father, and brother all looked at Serena in horror...

"Sweetheart... " Mrs. Sukino said worriedly, "We are your family! I am your mother... And thats your father and your little brother Sammy... "

"Who am I?!" Serena asked fearfully...

End chapter...

Authors notes: Sorry this chapter was so long, and I'm sorry if it was a bit too much passion between Molly and Nephlite... I hated the fact that they killed him off in the series instead of letting the love between him and Molly develop, so I decided to bring him back... It's so sweet how in the end, he realized that he loved Molly too... More to come soon! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmare

The city of Dekota... Four days later...

Hotstreak lay on his pallet at the old abandoned juvenile detention center, his friends, Ferret, Sheve, Rubberband Man, Talon, and Ebon all fast asleep... Hotstreak was in a hot sweat, the nightmare had started earlier that night... That creep Replay was prowling around an ally when he suddenly set his sights on his prey... The most beautiful woman Hotstreak had ever seen... She had eyes as blue as the ocean and beautiful golden hair... She was dressed in a fine gown of silvery white silk... She turned her eyes to him and smiled, holding her hand out to him... He took it and the scenery suddenly changed... They were at the rec center in town where Mr. Edwin Alva had his high society ball to announce new buildings being built or other things like special guests coming to town or something like that as well... It was always a black tie occasion... As of right now, Mr. Alva has been trying to enlist the help of some of the strongest bang babies to help him on his latest project... Reviving his son... His son in a fit of rage, stole the bang baby serum in an attempt to bring his father to his knees and prove to him that he was a somebody... Unfortunately, he took in too much of the gas and it turned him to stone...

Like all bang babies, Hotstreak hated Alva and for that reason alone, refused to help him... Though he did feel a bit bad for the kid... That happened two years ago... There was probably no hope of saving him now any way... Suddenly, he saw a woman with long white hair in the same style as the other woman's, and her eyes were a purplish blue... She looked very kind... Suddenly, she spoke in a deep melodic voice...

" Save her... " The woman said sadly...

"Who... Who are you?!" Hotstreak asked in awe.

"It matters not who I am... You must save her... You must save my daughter... It is your destiny... " The woman said gravely.

"But... What am I supposed to save her from?" Hotstreak asked worriedly...

The woman pointed her long elegant finger at the other woman and Hotstreak watched in horror as a gunshot rang out and he heard the blond woman gasp in pain... Her beautiful sparkling silvery white dress had a large crimson stain blooming between her breasts... The crowd was frozen as the girl crumpled to the ground... Hotstreak ran to her and caught her just before her head hit and looked around helplessly...

"Somebody help me! Please! She's dying!" Hotstreak cried frantically...

Ebon and the others awoke to Hotstreak screaming in his sleep...

"Hey man, calm down!" Ebon said worriedly, " Who's dying?!"

"The woman... That woman... Please... She's dying!" Hotstreak cried in despair...

It took about an hour before they finally got Hotstreak to calm down...

" What's up man?!" Ebon said worriedly, " You sure as hell aren't normally one to be spooked by nightmares!"

" It's nothing... I just need to work off some steam is all... " Hotstreak said getting up.

Before his friends could stop him, Hotstreak left and headed down to the docks where the big bang happened... Once he got there, he unleashed all his firey fury... On the other side of town, Virgil was getting ready for school when he heard the phone ring...

"Hello?" Virgil said answering the phone.

"Hey man!" Ritchie said worriedly, " Get down to the docks stat, Hotstreak has gone bolistic, he's destroying everything Edwin Alva has down here!"

"OK Ritch, be there soon!" Virgil said and quickly hung up the phone...

"What was that all about? " Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Ritchie wanted to meet early before school so we can study one more time before a big algebra test... See ya pops!" Virgil said quickly running out the door...

Once he got far enough away, he quickly changed and flew up into the sky as Static Shock... It wasn't hard to pinpoint the location of Hotstreak... The entire warehouse owned by Alva industries was up in flames... Hotstreak wasn't very far away, screaming angrily and breathing fire at everything in the vicinity...

"Hotstreak!" Static Shock shouted, " What's your problem man?!"

"Mind your own damn business Static!" Hotstreak spat angrily.

Visions of that beautiful woman being shot was replaying over and over again in his mind, Hotstreak screamed and hurled fire ball after fire ball at Static and Gear who aptly dodged each one skillfully.

"What's wrong with you Hotstreak?! " Gear demanded hotly, " You need to stop destroying everything! "

"All I want is to be left alone! " Hotstreak growled angrily...

Hotstreak was about to throw another fire ball when static quickly zapped him, rendering him unconscious...

"What should we do now?!" Gear asked worriedly staring at Hotstreak.

" I'll send out an electric signal letting the police know our location. " Static Shock said.

Static raised both his hands and sent out a lightning like burst of power, lighting up the morning sky... Within a few minutes, police sirens could be heard wailing as three patrol cars screeched to a halt and several armed officers got out with weapons drawn... Thankfully, Hotstreak was still unconscious, making it much easier to apprehend him... Placing a special heat resistant metal handcuffs on his wrists, they quickly got him into the police car and secured him, then turned to Static and Gear...

' Great... ' Static thought to himself annoyed, ' It's Trina, pop's girlfriend! '

" Well, you boys had your hands full this morning huh?" Officer Trina said smugly.

"Yeah, a little... But Hotstreak has been apprehended, so we better go... See ya!" Static said raising into the air.

" Hey! " Officer Trina said, "Wait!"

But static and Gear were already out of sight...

Once they cleared the police officers, Static and Gear got back into they're street clothes and hightailed it to school, making it to class just as the second bell rang... School was pretty uneventful, a news event here, a current even there... But later after school let out, Virgil went the back way to go home when he suddenly ran right into Ebon...

"Hey!" Ebon said angrily, " Watch it kid!"

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry man!" Virgil said, turning to run when Ebon grabbed a hold of him...

"Hang on a sec... You know anyone named Hotstreak?" Ebon asked.

"Uh... I heard of him... He's a pretty strong bang baby... Why?!" Virgil asked a bit taken aback...

" Something's up... He won't say what it is... But something's got him really upset... " Ebon said worriedly. "He's not a hard guy to miss... If you recognize him, will you give him a message for me?"

"Uh... Sure... I guess, if he doesn't beat me up first... " Virgil said under his breath...

" Tell him we need him back... His friends are really concerned about him... Ok?" Ebon asked.

Virgil nodded his head and Ebon handed him a piece of paper with an address quickly scribbled on it...

"This is our new hang out so Static can't find us... Let him know where it's at... Ok? It's in the nastier part of town though... " Ebon said.

"Alright... I'll be sure and let him know. " Virgil said turning to leave...

"Hold on man... " Ebon said, " Give the paper back for a minute... "

Virgil gave him a puzzled look before handing the paper back to him... Ebon jotted something else on the paper and then handed it back to Virgil...

"What's your name kid?" Ebon asked.

" Virgil Hawkins... " Virgil said without thinking.

" Thanks for doing this Virgil... I'll have your payment later... " Ebon said turning to leave.

"No, you don't have to do that. " Virgil said in shock...

" I want to... Your helping me get my friend to come home... So I really owe you one... " Ebon said turning, " See ya later... "

After saying that, Ebon disappeared into the shadows...

" Man... What did I just agree to?!" Virgil said to himself...

Virgil went straight to the police station against his better judgement and ask the receptionist to talk to Hotstreak alone... The receptionist looked at him as if he had a death wish, but permitted him to be alone with the prisoner... Hotstreak sat up the minute the guard unlocked the cell door allowed Virgil to enter... When the cell door was shut and locked back into place, Hotstreak was the first to break the silence...

"What are you doing here Virg? " Hotstreak asked somewhat surprised.

Back when Hotstreak was known as F- Stop, he beat Virgil up pretty often... And every time, it was particularly for no reason... So why the hell would he risk getting beat up to come here?!

"I was on my way home from school when a friend of yours stopped me and asked me to give you this... " Virgil said turning the paper over to him, "He said to let you know that your friends do care about you... And you can talk to them if something is bothering you. "

" I'd rather talk to someone who's... You know... Like a counselor? " Hotstreak said. " I kind of already went bolistic on my crew and scared the shit out of all of them... I'd rather not go back right now... "

" Well... I do know someone you might be able to talk to. " Virgil said hoping to be of some help, dispite they're past.

"Who?" Hotstreak asked

"My Pop's. He's counseled kids before for all sorts of reasons... I'm pretty sure he might be able to help you. " Virgil said as he called for the guard to come back.

When the guard appeared and let Virgil back out of Hotstreak's cell and disappeared with him, coming back a few minutes later. When the guard unlocked Hotstreak's cell and stepped aside, Hotstreak didn't know what to make of it...

" I got us a ride to my house. " Virgil said smiling.

About ten minutes later, Mr. Hawkins showed up and escorted them to his car... The ride to Virgil's house was quiet and a bit awkward, but not overly so. Virgil seemed a little nervous about sitting next to Hotstreak in the back seat, but tried not to show it...

"You don't have to be nervous around me you know... " Hotstreak said closing his eyes, " I wouldn't do anything to upset you... Not after you've helped me like this. "

Virgil looked at him in shock, but Hotstreak kept his eyes closed and stayed that way until they arrived at they're house. Unlike Virgil and his father, Sharon was visibly upset by Hotstreak being with them and didn't hesitate to voice her opinion of him... Very loudly...

" I can't believe you let him in our house after all he's done to Virgil!" Sharon said angrily.

"Sharon... " Mr. Hawkins began.

But Sharron quickly cut him off.

"No pop's, when Virgil called, saying he had a friend that needed someone to talk to, I thought he meant Ritchie, so I called him to see if he was OK. Ritchie told me that they don't hang with anyone else most of the time, but that they had on a police scanner about a bang baby going bolistic for no reason and destroying stuff! Then Ritchie told me about F- Stop bullying Virgil and even hurting him on a daily basis?! Uh-uh, no way am I putting up with having a thug like you in our house!" Sharon yelled angrily, "You need to leave! Right now!"

"That is enough young lady!" Mr. Hawkins boomed angrily, " I'm well aware of what this young man has done in the past... But it obviously wasn't that bad, otherwise, Virgil wouldn't have asked me to help him... Right Virgil?"

"Right pop's." Virgil said smiling nervously.

" Why don't you go ahead and start, son... " Mr. Hawkins said addressing Hotstreak...

" OK... " Hotstreak said nervously, " All this started about two weeks ago... I started getting flashes of a blond haired woman with ocean blue eyes... That's all it was... Just a glimpse of her here and there... I didn't think much of it when I first started seeing her... Then I saw her more frequently... Just about every time I closed my eyes... I still thought it was nothing until about four nights ago... A white haired woman with purplish blue eyes came to me and begged me to protect her daughter... That's when my dreams became nightmares... I saw her get shot... Every night, I saw her bleed to death in my dreams... I don't know what to do! I don't even know her name!"

"Is that why you were down by the docks?" Virgil asked, " You just wanted to be alone so you could figure out what your dreams mean?"

"Yeah... What do you think Dr. Hawkins? Could they really mean something? " Hotstreak asked.

" I honestly don't know... But if your having them as often as you say are are... They definitely could mean something... " Mr. Hawkins said thinking.

" Oh please. " Sharon said irritatedly. " You can't seriously believe him! He's obviously playing both of you..."

Hotstreak started to protest but suddenly, the flashes began again...

Hotstreak saw a blinding light, then the scenery changed. No longer was he in Virgil's house, but was instead in the large dance hall at the town red center... There were glass crystals hung here and there, giving the place a sort of out of this world ethereal beauty... Suddenly, the whole town was there, dressed in they're finest to honor Edwin Alva and his latest achievement... Then there she was... A vision of angelic beauty in the silvery white gown and knee high warrior style silver sandals... She had a glittering silver and crystal necklace she was wearing on her head like a tiara and had silver crystal berets in each of the buns she wore... God she was beautiful... Everyone gasped and got out of his way as he slowly walked towards her...

" What's your name?" Hotstreak asked as if in a trance...

"Serena... " Serena said blushing.

" Serena... May I have this Dance?" Hotstreak asked as a soft melody began to play...

Serena smiled and offered him her delicate hand and they slowly spun out on the dance floor...

'This is so strange... I don't even know how to dance... Yet... Here I am... And to think I used to hate dancing... ' Hotstreak thought as he continued to dance with the enchanting woman he knew only as Serena...

Though in his vision, he saw Serena, in reality, he was in fact, dancing with a very flustered Sharon! Sharon raised her hand to slap him when her father stopped her.

" No Sharon... Look at his eyes... " Mr. Hawkins said to his daughter...

Sharon looked at Hotstreak's eyes for the first time and gasped... His irises had turned pure silver and were glowing...

"What is wrong with him?!" Sharon asked in shock.

" I believe he's having a vision!" Mr. Hawkins said in shock.

"Serena... Your so beautiful... " Hotstreak said suddenly kissing Sharon's hand.

Hotstreak was entranced by Serena's radiance and beauty... She danced as if she were floating, and it took all his strength not to lean in and kiss her... Suddenly, Hotstreak spun her close and whispered to her...

" I'll protect you... Beautiful Serena... I'll guard you with my life... I'll never let you go... " Hotstreak said holding her in his arms...

Suddenly, Sharon flew out of her body and watched as a horrific scene took place... Her body transformed into the woman Hotstreak had described before her very eyes! Shocked at seeing this, as well as the decorated dance hall of the rec center where everyone was dressed elegantly... She watched Hotstreak and the woman as the music stopped and her mouth dropped as he leaned in to kiss her when suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang out... Sharon gasped as she felt the pain of the bullet between her breasts as her body below had a stain of blood between her breasts... Sharon watched as her body crumpled to the floor, though it still looked like the woman named Serena... She watched as her eyes turned blackish blue as the life drained out of her... Then she was falling... Sharon slammed back into her body so hard that it threw Hotstreak backwards...

When both came to, Hotstreak was the first to speak...

"What happened to her?! I remember... Having that dream again... Are you OK Sharon?" Hotstreak asked worriedly.

"Yeah... My chest hurts... But I'm OK... " Sharon said a bit shakily, " I... I saw the woman... I saw myself transform into her... And I saw her get shot... I felt her pain as she died... "

End chapter...

Authors notes : I'm sorry this was such a long chapter, but I had a lot of focus on Hotstreak and how he and Serena will eventually meet, so it turned out to be quite long... But the next chapter will have more on Hotstreak's visions of Serena and her fate... Until then... See ya😉😘💖💖💖


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Runaway

Hotstreak sat on the couch in the livingroom of the Hawkins residence with his head in his hands... He was in a turmoil over what to do about Serena... Just when he thought he was going crazy, Sharon had witnessed the same vision with him! He couldn't believe it... Maybe Virgil and his family were meant to help her as well... Virgil couldn't believe his sisters transformation... One minute she was hating Hotstreak for even daring to come to they're house and the next minute she was acting all motherly towards him... It was really weird seeing them both acting so different... Suddenly Hotstreak stood quickly, startling Sharon and scaring her out of her whits...

"We need to go the police with this!" Hotstreak said pounding his fist with his hand... " I can't stand just sitting around like this!"

"We can't just tell police that you've been having visions of a woman you've never met before and that she's going to be in danger!" Sharon said dramatically, " They'd lock you in a mental hospital! "

"What can we do then?!" Hotstreak asked angrily, " I can't... I can't stand to watch her die... I just can't... "

" Your in love with her... Aren't you?!" Sharon asked in surprise.

" I don't know... " Hotstreak said looking away...

But all four of them knew for a fact... If Hotstreak wasn't in love with her yet... He was falling fast...

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Japan, Serena was released under strict orders to stay bed ridden for at least a few weeks... Once her mother and father took her home, and got her settled into bad, her little brother Sammy knocked on her door, peeking in at her shyly.

"Yes?" Serena said, "What is it?"

"You don't remember me... Do you sis?" Sammy asked sadly.

"No sweetie, I'm afraid I don't... " Serena said sympathetically, "I know that my name is Serena... But I don't remember anything or anyone else... I'm sorry honey... "

"Oh sis!" Sammy said running to Serena and flinging his around her, "You've got to get better! I may get on your nerves and tease you a lot... But I promise I'll be better! Please just go back to your old self!"

Serena gently put her arms around the little boy and hugged him closely... Her heart ached to see him so sad... But she knew she couldn't stay with them... She felt like she didn't belong there with them, even though they were so very kind to her... Serena held Sammy to her as he cried until he fell asleep in her arms... Then, getting up gingerly, being careful not to break open her wounds, she quietly carried Sammy to his room and gently tucked him in... When she turned around, a man with black hair and glasses was staring at her.

"Serena?! Honey?! What are you doing out of bed?! You heard what the doctors said!" Mr. Sukino said worriedly.

"I know... Sammy came into my room crying and fell asleep in my arms... He wants his sister back... " Serena said sadly... "I still can't remember anything... Or anyone... I'm afraid I'm not his sister... "

"Just give it time honey... Your memory will come back soon... I'm sure it will... " Mr. Sukino said...

Once Serena got to her room and got back into bed, her father kissed her gently on her forehead and went downstairs with a heavy heart... His baby girl may never be her old self again... It was breaking his heart... Later that evening, Ray, Amy, Lita, and Mina stopped by to see how Serena was doing... The four girls crept upstairs to Serena's room after her parents had said it was fine and peeked into her room... Serena was drawing what looked like a handsome man with red and blond hair... The longer she stayed with this family, the more apprehensive she became... She felt as if she were meant for greater things and was planning her escape from this prison when four girls fell into her room with a loud thud... Serena gasped and stood up quickly...

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Serena asked fearfully.

" Come on Serena, cut the act... There's no way you could have truly forgotten about your family and friends! " Ray said angrily. " You need to tell your mom and dad the truth! Not to mention poor little Sammy... That's really low, I know you hate your kid brother but seriously! "

" I don't know who you are... " Serena said angrily, " But you need to leave... How dare you come to me and accuse me of such terrible things! That little boy wants his sister back... But it's not me! I can't remember anything about my past, only that my name is Serena! So don't burst in here claiming to care about me when you clearly don't! Get the hell out! Now!"

"No! Your lying!" Ray said angrily, " Your nothing but a coward and a crybaby! I'm so sick of all your stupid excuses! You never should been chosen to lead the sailor scouts! You don't deserve it! "

"Your crazy!" Serena said angrily, "The sailor scouts, really?! They are heros! I'm not and I never will be!"

"You got that right!" Ray said angrily, "Your pathetic! I still can't believe you've been lying to your friends and family! Maybe you should just runaway and never come back coward!"

"Ray! That's enough!" Lita said angrily...

Serena had had enough... Letting out all of her anger and frustration, Serena balled up her fist and let it fly with an angry cry... Her fist connected with Ray's cheek instantly with a resounding crack and sent her hurtling towards the ground... Ray stared up at Serena, dumbfounded rubbing her bruised cheek...

" I may have been that way before I lost my memories... But I am not that girl anymore!" Serena said angrily, " You have no idea what it's like! Being around people who love you and care about you and you can't even remember them! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?! Not being able to remember my family?! My friends?! Your right! Ok?! Now that I've lost my memories... I no longer belong here... I need a fresh start... "

Ray, Amy, Lita, and Mina all gasped at her words and before they could stop her... She grabbed her suitcase she'd packed when she first got home and jumping out the window, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her... She ended up at the airport where a kind old woman caught her crying and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder... She was a very sweet kind black lady with straight auburn hair and bright red lipstick on... Her frame was a bit big boned but she still had a nice figure.

"There, there now... Tell Ms. Seilia Hawkins what's wrong my dear... " Seilia asked.

End Chapter...

Seilia Hawkins... Bet you can't guess who she is... Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Serena's Gone

At the airport, Serena told the woman how her boyfriend had stabbed her, landing her in the hospital comatose for six months and how when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything about her or her life other then her first name...

" I just need to get away... I need to be on my own... " Serena finished in tears... " At least until my memories return... Am I a bad person? "

" No honey your not... It's very understandable that your feeling this way... But if you want to leave town... At least let your family know that your safe my dear... " Ms. Seilia said kindly.

Serena took out the purple rose stationary and pen that was laying on the desk in her room and quickly wrote a goodbye note... Then, taking a stamp and writing the address on the envelope and sealed it. Then dropped it into the nearby mail box...

"Now I have one problem... " Serena said sadly.

"And what's that my dear?" Ms. Seilia asked worriedly.

"I have no money for a plane ticket... I'm trapped... " Serena said in tears...

" My dear, I'm an old woman who is a long way from home, here on vacation... I hate traveling by myself... How would you like to come back with me?" Ms. Seilia said warmly, " My son and his family have a nice four bedroom house and you can be my granddaughters room mate... What do you say my dear?"

" Yes! Thank you!" Serena said throwing her arms around Seilia and smiled brightly...

" So, where are we going? " Serena asked happily.

" Dakota... " Ms. Seilia said smiling, " I just need to make a quick phone call and we can get on our flight home... "

Serena nodded and sat patiently as Ms. Seilia made her way to a nearby pay phone and dialed her son's phone number... It was answered on the second ring...

" Hello? Hawkins residence, Virgil speaking, who may I ask is calling?" Virgil said tiredly.

"Hi honey, how's it going?" Ms. Seilia asked smiling.

"Hey Grandma Seilia! How's Tokyo?!" Virgil asked excitedly.

"Oh it's quite nice here... But I'm afraid I'm a little home sick... I've booked a flight this afternoon... I'll be home in about 18 hours... Love you dear... I'll see you soon... " Ms. Seilia said warmly.

" OK Grandma Seilia! I'll let Pop's know... See you soon!" Virgil said excitedly.

They exchanged they're goodbyes and hung up. Then Ms. Seilia turned and walked back to where Serena was sitting with a big smile on her face. Serena smiled back nervously and stood up.

" Well my dear, we have a flight to catch!" Ms. Seilia said warmly extending her hand.

Serena nodded and took the hand that was offered and both made they're way to the air plane ticket window...

"Yes?" a young woman with pink hair and silver highlights asked.

" Two tickets to Dekota please?" Ms. Seilia said smiling.

" North Dakota or South Dakota? " The woman asked pleasantly.

"South... " Ms. Seilia said kindly.

The woman took down they're names, issued them both passports and gave them they're tickets...

"The plane leaves in 20 minutes... They have an all you can eat buffet in first class open 24/7 would you like to go ahead and board the plane so you two can grab your seats and get something to eat before the rest of the passengers board?" the woman asked.

"Yes that would be lovely, are you ready dear?" Ms. Seilia asked.

"Yes, absolutely! " Serena said excitedly.

It was the first time she's felt happiness since she woke up from her six month coma... Things couldn't have been better... Until she saw those four girls running down the street...

" Um... Ms. Seilia?! " Serena said in a panic, " Let's go ahead and get on the plane... I'm starving! "

Outside, Ray ran with the rest of the girls to find Serena... The minute Serena punched her in the face, she knew that something really was wrong with her... By the time she'd gotten over the shock and started to apologize, Serena had already leapt out the window and landed gracefully and bolted down the street, her suitcase in her hand, and her hair flowing behind her. As they ran after her, Ray spotted her at the airport with a pretty black lady.

"In there!" Ray said pointing, "That lady is taking her on the plane!"

The four of them burst through the doors and ran towards the black woman and Serena...

"I'm sorry..." A burly man said stepping in they're way, "No tickets, no boarding the plane. "

"Please sir, we need to talk to Serena!" Ray said visibly upset. "I need to apologize to her for being so mean... "

Serena looked behind her sadly before turning and boarding the plane...

"I'm sorry Serena! I didn't mean any of it!" Ray cried as tears streamed down her cheeks, " Please! Don't leave us!"

But Serena couldn't stay... She refused to go back until she could remember her friends and family... Ray, Amy, Lita and Mina all watched with a heavy heart as the plane became airborne, taking Serena with it...

" What do we do now?!" Mina cried, " We have to go after her!"

"There's nothing we can do now... " Amy said sadly, " Serena's gone... "

End Chapter...

Ok so Serena is on her way to Dakota city... Guess who she meets? Not spoiling it. Read next chapter, review please...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dakota City

Back in the city of Dakota, Virgil hung up the phone with big grin on his face and Sharon noticed it right off.

" What are you so happy about baby brother?" Sharon asked in a teasing tone.

" Grandma Seilia is coming home. She just booked a flight this afternoon. " Virgil said, unable to hide his grin.

Sharon squealed in delight. They're grandmother had gotten tired of dealing with bang baby thugs and had decided to go on holiday last month. That was in August, now it was near the end of September and school had started back up a few weeks ago. Grandma Seilia was very wealthy, and always gave her grandkids each a generous allowance... Sharon loved going shopping with Grandma Seilia, she often ended up giving Sharon and Virgil each a generous $250 each and wound up paying for they're things herself when they'd go shopping, insisting that they have money to spend later... A free spirit at heart, a few years ago, Seilia Hawkins went on vacation to Colorado on a whim to go prospecting for crystals, though her son Robert was highly against it, saying it was a waste of money. Imagine how surprised they were when she came back with several large backpacks full of beautiful gems and crystals! She ended up finding several pockets of gems and staked her claim so that she could go back each year and harvest her precious gems... Virgil had a huge black quartz cluster that she'd given him as a gift that year and she gave Sharon a huge beautiful champagne topaz that she'd had carved into a beautiful running horse... Sharon and Virgil both had gone crazy over they're gifts... And for they're father Robert, she gave him a large golden quartz cluster which he still greatly treasures... Each have they're gift displayed in they're rooms, a reminder of how much she loves each and every one of them...

When Mr. Hawkins came in from work and asked why his two children were so happy, Sharon ran to him and hugged him, her smile shining brightly...

"Grandma Seilia just called. She's coming home now!" Sharon said hugging her father again.

"Now?! " Mr. Hawkins exclaimed, " That's wonderful! "

Back on the plane...

"First time flying dear?" Seilia asked gently nudging Serena.

Serena gasped and hung her head as another wave of nausea rocketed through her body... Serena Gagged and turned a pale shade of green as another wave hit her...

" I'll take that as a yes... " Ms. Seilia said chuckling a bit, " Sit tight my dear, I've got just the thing for you... "

Ms. Seilia began rummaging through her huge shoulder bag until she found a big ziploc bag full of little glass viles and handed her one...

" Here you are dear... This will help settle your stomach... " Ms. Seilia said smiling.

" What is it?" Serena asked opening the vile.

It smelled like flowers and spiced honey and a little bit of whisky? Serena gave Seilia a puzzled look.

"It's my homemade remedy, works air sickness, heat sickness and sea sickness... It has blackberry whiskey, honey, cinnamon, cloves, ginger root, Sage, and rosemary in it... " Ms. Seilia said smiling, "I promise you will feel better... "

"Is it going to make me drunk?!" Serena asked worriedly.

"Oh good heavens no... It's just going to relax you and the herbs and spices will settle your stomach..." Ms. Seilia said warmly. "Now drink up and get some rest... "

Serena nodded and drank the elixir that Ms. Seilia had given her, quite pleased that it was pleasantly sweet and fragrant and the whiskey wasn't overpowering... The spices she used were natural sleep aids and the recipe was passed down from her great great grandmother Ania, who learned them from her mother in Africa so many years ago... She had in her bag, her great great grandmothers book of special remedies and potions, along with various different herbs and spices needed for the recipes... She never left home without it. It even had recipes for poisons, but of course, Seilia never ventured near such dark elixirs... Her mother came from a long line of African Voodoo queens and dappled in the art of black magic... On her mother's deathbed, she'd warned Seilia about the darkness that ran through the blood in her veins and made her promise to stay in the light and never darken her heart...

Her husband had passed away never knowing her dark family secret and her son and grandchildren would never learn of it... For it was something that could rip her family apart... About 8:00 the next evening, they landed in the city of Dakota... Once they landed, Seilia gently woke Serena and smiled, her remedy worked like a charm...

" We're here dear, time to get up. " Seilia whispered gently. "How are you feeling hun?"

"Much better, a little nauseated still but not nearly as much as I was... " Serena said smiling.

Seilia nodded and they walked off the plane together. Seilia then led Serena to a light maroon minivan and waved for her to get in, she then got behind the wheel, pulled out a set of keys, and started the engine. The car roared to life and soon they were zooming through the city... Serena had originally thought that Ms. Seilia was taking her to where her family lived. Unfortunately for poor tired Serena, that wasn't the case... They arrived about a half hour later at the Dakota City Mall... It was so huge! Shops every where, high end jewelers and crafters even had things set up in the mall displaying what they had made for sale... Ms. Seilia had taken something large out of one of her many backpacks and put it into her bag before locking the car up securely and taking Serena by the hand and leading the way into the mall... Though it was well after 8:30 at night, the mall was buzzing with tons of people... Serena felt a bit out of place among so many, but tried to relax and enjoy herself. She was after all, a teenager... And what teenager didn't enjoy hanging out at the mall? Ms. Seilia smiled at her before handing her a wad of money and winked at her...

"Ms. Seilia!" Serena gasped, " This is too much! I can't except this!"

Serena tried to get Ms. Seilia to take the money back but she refused to.

"You will take it... You don't have to spend it all right now my dear, just get you some nice outfits and I'll meet you in the food court. Ok?! " Ms. Seilia asked, "Think of it as a welcome present. "

"OK... " Serena said smiling, " Thank you... "

"Your quite welcome dear. Now you go enjoy yourself and I'll meet you later. " Ms. Seilia said with a wink.

Before Serena knew it, Ms. Seilia had disappeared into the crowd and Serena put the money in her pocket and walked to the restroom. Once she was in the stall, she took the money that Ms. Seilia had given her and began counting it. She gasped in shock when she finished... Ms. Seilia Hawkins, a woman who barely knew her, had given her $5,000!

" I can't believe she's really serious... I'd never ask her to do that!" Serena said to herself staring at the money in her hand. " She's so sweet... "

Serena left the bathroom and nervously walked out into the mall, only to be stopped by a female police officer.

"Hello there, " She said kindly, " Haven't seen you around before... "

" Oh. I just arrived this evening... I rode in with Ms. Seilia. " Serena said nervously.

"Oh?!" the officer said skeptically, " And how did you meet her?"

"At the airport. I rode on the plane with her. " Serena said nervously.

' What's with this lady?!' Serena thought in irritation, ' She acts like I'm a thug or something. '

As if reading her mind, the officer looked at Serena suspiciously...

" What's your name. " the officer said in an authoritative tone.

" Serena. " Serena said, hoping the officer wouldn't ask her last name.

" Is there a last name that goes with that Serena?" the officer asked sarcastically.

"I... I don't know my last name... That's all I remember... " Serena said, trying to hold back her tears.

" What do you mean?!" the officer asked in shock.

Serena knew that the people she stayed with told her they're last name, but it seemed as if they erased themselves as she slept earlier that day... She felt like crying...

" Serena? Who are your parents? " the officer asked, " Where are you from honey, maybe I can help you get home..."

Serena sank to her knees and began crying... She couldn't even remember what they looked like... It was as if she had a complete reset... All she could remember was Ms. Seilia and what she looked like... The officer knelt down and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder...

" My name is officer Trina, what's wrong?!" Officer Trina asked worriedly.

Something told her that this young woman had been through something very traumatic...

"I can't remember anything... All I remember is that my name is Serena... I can't remember my friends or my family... I can't even remember what they look like!" Serena said throwing herself into officer Trina's arms...

Officer Trina talked into her walkie talkie and requested a fellow officer for assistance. When the officer got there, Trina told him to find Ms. Seilia and meet them in the food court so they could talk. Officer James Danton quickly went to do as he was told. Meanwhile, Trina took Serena by the hand and led her to a bench that sat near a sparkling fountain. As if realizing that she'd been injured for the first time, Serena gasped in pain and doubled over where she sat on the bench. Officer Trina wasted no time when she saw the young woman before her nearly fall off the bench.

"Serena... Have you been injured dear?!" Officer Trina asked worriedly.

"I... I don't... Know... " Serena said gasping as her vision began to blur... " I... It hurts... "

Serena suddenly blacked out and Trina immediately called out for help.

" I need help over here! Someone get the hospital on the phone and get an ambulance stat! This woman has severe injuries! " Officer Trina shouted.

A woman quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911... By this time, Serena's stitches had broken loose and the large gash that the sword had made was bleeding freely... Her shirt and pants were already soaked through with her blood... Trina, though she dealt with crime on a regular basis, had never been around someone with such a serious stab wound! With shaking hands, Officer Trina gently laid Serena down on the bench, and gently removing the tape and gauze, looked at the source of the bleeding and gasped... The wound was poorly tended to for one thing, obviously, the hospital that had treated her hadn't had much experience treating such severe wounds... The second was the the stab wound was big and very deep... Though the outside had sealed over, the inside was still very severe...

" Dear God... " Trina whispered, "Who could have done this to you... "

miraculously, Serena gasped and opened her eyes...

"Ms. Seilia... " Serena gasped weakly...

" My friend went to find her honey, just hold on..." Officer Trina said soothingly.

About that time, having gotten everything she wanted to get for Virgil, Sharon, Serena and Robert, Ms. Seilia was carrying her bags when officer James Danton found her and began talking quickly.

"Ms. Seilia, a young lady you have with you, Serena?" Officer Danton asked.

"Yes? What's wrong?!" Ms. Seilia asked worriedly.

" She can't remember anyone besides you... Her whole life has been erased from her memory... " Officer Danton said worriedly.

Ms. Seilia was about to give the officer a good tongue lashing for making Serena upset when Trina's voice came over his walkie talkie laced with panic...

" Officer Danton! Get Ms. Seilia over here now! Serena's bleeding badly, she must have been stabbed before Ms. Seilia met her! Hurry!" Officer Trina commanded.

Ms. Seilia and officer Danton wasted no time. They rushed through the mall until they got to where officer Trina was hovering over Serena's body, trying to stop the bleeding... Ms. Seilia gasped in shock...

" Dear God child... " Ms. Seilia whispered gently, " What on earth has happened to you?!"

Serena was white as a sheet, all her color had drained out of her as her blood continued to flow freely...

"Where the hell is that damn ambulance! " Trina cried in anger. "Hold on Serena!"

Back at the Hawkins residence...

"Hey daddy, I'm going to watch the news OK?" Sharon asked clicking on the TV.

Her father mumbled what she assumed was a yes and sat down on the sofa, Virgil coming in and sitting down a few minutes later... Dakota mall was in a complete state of panic... Apparently a young woman just showed up in town who had been stabbed and had no clue that she was even injured, upon hearing that the woman was bleeding heavily and that they have been unable to stop it yet, Virgil leapt into action, rushing up to his room and changing into static before flying out the window... Using his electromagnetic powers, he lit up the sky with a sign in big bold letters.

GEAR, MALL NOW!

And raced to the mall... Ritchie saw the sign from his window and quickly changed and went to join his best friend... When the two got to the mall, the first thing static saw was the young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes as pale as a sheet, lying in a puddle of her own blood on the floor... Static wasted no time.

"Everyone move back!" Static yelled at the top of his lungs, "I need to stop the bleeding!"

Everyone backed away except for Seilia Hawkins... She stood over Serena like a mother lion protecting her cub and swung her bag in Static's direction.

"You stay back you bang baby hoodlum! She's injured bad enough!" Ms. Seilia said worriedly...

"Ma'am, my name is Static Shock, she's bleeding very badly and I need to cauterize the wound or she'll die!" Static said worriedly.

'And if she dies... Hotstreak will kill me... ' Static finished to himself.

"OK... You better save her... She's a very sweet kind girl... She doesn't deserve to die... " Ms. Seilia said with tears in her eyes.

Static nodded and gently placed his hands on Serena's bare abdomen and summoned his powers full force... Suddenly, the mall was filled with the smell of burning flesh...

End Chapter...

Sorry this chapter was so long. But a lot happened in it so I hope you like it so far... Next chapter will be up soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Life

Static flew through the air with Serena in his arms, Gear not too far behind and raced to the hospital... He'd been able to stop the bleeding, but she was still unfortunately at deaths door, her pale complexion and blue lips a clear sign that she was dying... Static flew through the city, unaware that Shiv and Talon were getting ready to rob someone down below when they spotted him. Talon grabbed Shiv with her feet as she flew up into the air preparing to attack when she saw the woman in his arms...

As if reading her mind, Static spoke...

"I'm not looking for a fight... This girl is dying, she needs help... " Static said in a shaky voice.

He clearly wasn't used to such brutal wounds...

"What happened to her?!" Shiv asked, visibly upset over seeing such a pretty girl so severely injured...

"I don't know much about it... She arrived this evening with a lady named Ms. Seilia and suddenly started bleeding... It looked like someone took a sword to her abdomen... Her wounds didn't heal right and now the damage is very bad... It will take her a long time to recover this time... If she lives... " Static said gravely.

Shiv and Talon both went pale... Instead of letting him by, Talon and Shiv led the way down the fastest route to Dakota Union Hospital and even cleared the way as Static rushed the girl inside...

Meanwhile, back at the hide out, Hotstreak and Ebon were watching TV when suddenly Hotstreak doubled over in pain... It suddenly felt as if he'd been stabbed!

" Hey Hotstreak, you OK man?!" Ebon asked worriedly.

" I... I'm not sure... It feels like I've been stabbed..." Hotstreak said.

Then suddenly, once again his eyes glowed silver and he began to see flashes of the woman again... Serena... She was standing before a cruel evil looking woman who laughed as she asked her a question... The woman just laughed another evil laugh and Hotstreak finally heard her speak.

" Choose Serena... Who will die? You?!" the woman passed her hand over an empty space and four beautiful female warriors speared, " Or your friends! It's your choice little Serena... "

"No!" Serena cried, " Please! Kill me instead! But... Release Darian... Please... After I die... Release your hold on his soul... "

" Darian. " The woman crooned sweetly.

The man who had some kind of armor on came forward and with one quick blow, stabbed Serena in the stomach with his sword...

" No!" Hotstreak cried out as a blinding white light flashed and Ebon came into view with a worried look on his face...

"Hotstreak! Yo man, are you OK?! Your eyes turned silver!" Ebon said worriedly staring at Hotstreak.

" That wasn't what I normally see... " Hotstreak said shaking...

Suddenly, Hotstreak got another vision... Serena bleeding badly, her face pale and her lips pale blue... She was dying!

" No... No!" Hotstreak said smashing his fist into the wall repeatedly, " She's dying in a hospital somewhere and I don't know where!"

Hotstreak began pounding the wall of the compound repeatedly with both fists until both were a bloody mess, and still continued to pound...

" Hotstreak! " Ebon said worriedly grabbing him, " What's wrong man?! Who's dying?!"

"Serena... She's dying! She's dying!" Hotstreak cried sinking to the floor...

Everything suddenly went silent as the reality sank in... Serena was dead...

Meanwhile at Dakota Union Hospital, Serena was fighting for her life, little did anyone know, that the sword that Serena had been stabbed with had the energy sucking powers of the negaverse and anyone who got cut with it was a target for the negaverse. The sword drawing out the energy of its victims and condemning them to a slow and painful death... Shiv and Talon watched helplessly as the doctors tried to make the girl stable, but every ounce of blood they gave her didn't seem to help her weakened state...

Static looked at Ms. Seilia and noticed that she was rubbing between her fingers, finding it very strange, Static walked over to her.

"What are you doing? " Static asked.

" I'm using my aura and energy to charge this crystal... Someone has cast a deadly dark curse on Serena, they've injected her with poisonous negative energy and it's draining her life... This crystal is full of good positive energy... It should break the curse and draw the poisonous negative energy out of her... " Ms. Seilia said positively, " Then she should be able to heal properly... "

Static never believed in superstition or curses, but seeing the determined look on Ms. Seilia's face he simply nodded.

" What do I need to do... " Static asked.

" I need you to place your hands on the crystal with me and think of everything good that's happened for you, anything that makes you happy... Pour your love and friendship into the crystal and use your powers on it as well... Together, we should be able to get rid of the negative energy that's poisoning her body... " Ms. Seilia said.

Queen Beryl laughed as she watched from her throne room in the nega verse...

"What fools, nothing can save you now princess!" Queen Beryl cackled...

But she was wrong. Back at Dakota Union Hospital, dispite the doctors orders of no admittance to anyone other then the nurses and staff, Static and Ms. Seilia rushed into the room, followed by Gear and placed the crystal on Serena's middle over the gash, then both laid they're hands on her over the crystal and concentrated... Dr. Moore rolled his eyes and went up behind the two... He would put a stop to this superstitious nonsense once and for all...

"Alright you two, enough of this... The girl is beyond help now... Just leave her be... Her suffering will be over soon... " Dr. Moore said gravely.

Dr. Moore started to lay a hand on Statics shoulder to try and urge him to leave the girl when a blinding light engulfed the three and threw Dr. Moore backwards! He watched in awe as the light engulfed Serena's body and worked it's way into her wound! Her body arched violently for a few moments before the light rose up from her body, taking with it, a dark shadow like creature with blood red eyes and what looked like fangs! Static was quick to take action and blasted the shadow with a powerful blast of lightning... The shadow creature let out a hideous beastly shriek of agony before disintegrating into nothingness... Static stared at Serena with his mouth open in fear and horror. When finally found his voice, he only spoke five words...

" What the hell was that?!" Static cried in shock...

Suddenly, the color came back into the girls cheeks and she opened her eyes...

" Wha... What happened?! " Serena asked.

" Apparently you were stabbed before you came here... Do you not remember anything?! What's your name? " Static asked kindly.

"Serena... " Serena said still very weak.

'It... It can't be!' Static thought to himself in shock, ' Hotstreak's visions! They are going to come true!'

"Ms. Seilia... Can we please go to your house now? I'm so tired... " Serena said weakly.

End Chapter...

Authors notes : OK. Another long chapter, I know, but there's a lot going on in this story so far, I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head. I hope it's good so far...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bang Baby Central

Three days later...

Dr. Moore finally grudgingly released Serena from the hospital under strict orders of complete bed rest...

" Now remember Ms. Serena... " Dr. Moore said sternly, " No physical activity for at least one week, then after that, Ms. Seilia needs to enroll you in public school... I've already contacted the mayor and she is looking forward to meeting you before your enrolled. She and Principle Arron Benton show you around the school... "

"Alright... Ms. Seilia? Are you sure your family won't mind me staying with you for right now?" Serena asked worriedly.

Before Ms. Seilia could answer, Static jumped in with a smile on his face.

" Are you kidding?!" Static asked smiling, " A pretty girl like you?! They'd be thrilled to have you as a guest!"

Ms. Seilia stared at Static Shock suspiciously and he began to sweat a little under her wise stare.

" Uh... Well, gotta go! Nice meeting you Ms. Seilia! Serena! See ya later! " Static said before flying out the window.

Ms. Seilia turned her gaze on Gear as well and got him stuttering as well...

"Uh... I better go too... Later Serena, nice meeting you!" Gear said before fleeing as well...

" Those two certainly are strange... " Serena said tiredly.

" Well that's a bang baby for you... Very strange indeed, heros or not... " Ms. Seilia said smiling, "Now my dear, let's get you home shall we?"

About a half hour later after Serena signed the papers allowing her to leave, she and Ms. Seilia were driving down the road when suddenly, a strange looking creature with a very large nose and spiky orangish red hair sprang out in front of the car, causing Ms. Seilia to slam on her breaks...

" Hello ladies... The name's Ferret. Just put your jewels and your money in the bag and I'll leave you alone. " Ferret said smoothly.

He had a gun, but unlike Ms. Seilia, Serena was not afraid of him... Other then his oversized nose, Ferret looked quite human...

' Perhaps I can reason with him... ' Serena thought as she fingered the wad of bills in her pocket.

Serena slowly opened her door and stepped one foot out before Ms. Seilia grabbed her hand...

" Stay in the car child! That's a bang baby! He's not human!" Ms. Seilia said warningly...

"It is alright... He will not harm me... " Serena said, a peaceful calm washing over her...

Weather Serena realized it or not, Ms. Seilia wasn't certain, but when she looked at Serena, an ethereal silver glow was wrapped around her body!

' This child is something very special! ' Ms. Seilia thought to herself in astonishment...

Ms. Seilia watched as Serena slowly got out of the car and approached Ferret calmly. And judging by the shocked and somewhat fearful look in Ferrets eyes, he could see the glow as well...

"I... " Ferret began but was quickly silenced as Serena raised her hands...

The clothes she wore, a Light pink mini dress and dusty grey leggings, flashed and transformed for just an instant into a beautiful white and gold silk gown, and a crystal tiara appeared on her head...

" Do not be afraid... " Serena said in a ghostly melodic voice, hers and yet not, " I wish only to be your friend... "

Ferret fell to his knees as she brushed a gentle hand against his cheek...

' She's a princess!' Ferret realized in astonishment, ' And the way her gown is... She is not of this world!'

Suddenly Serena flashed back to her normal clothes and held her head in pain...

" Oh... What happened... Oh no!" Serena gasped when she saw Ferret on his knees, " Are you ok?!"

" Yeah... " Ferret said staring at her...

"Come on. " Serena said kindly, " We'll take you to our house where you can have a nice hot meal... "

Ms. Seilia didn't say a word as Ferret got into the car and they drove the rest of the way to the Hawkins residence in silence... When they got there, Virgil was the first to greet them and Serena gasped when she saw him.

"Hey! Don't I know you?! " Serena gasped...

"Naw, I just have one of those faces is all!" Virgil said hurriedly. " Come on! I'll show you around! What's your name?"

" serena. " Serena said suspiciously.

Just then, Ritchie came down the stairs talking enthusiastically.

" Hey Virg! I just heard on the police scanner about a bang baby stopping traffic! And... Hello... Who are you?! " Ritchie asked in surprise...

"My name is Serena. That's funny... You look very familiar too... " Serena said suspiciously.

"Well I'm not. Never met you before but it's nice to meet you! How's you like a tour of the city?!" Ritchie said a little too perky.

"Well... I promised my friend that he could have a hot meal though... " Serena said worriedly.

"What friend?!" Virgil and Ritchie said in unison.

"It's OK Serena, I can wait. " Ferret said entering the living room with a smile on his face.

" I guess then... Ms. Seilia, is it OK if Farret stays until I get back?" Serena asked.

" As long as he stays on his best behavior... " Ms. Seilia said in a warning tone.

Ferret gulped nervously and nodded. Serena rushed forward and gave Ms. Seilia a hug and quickly left the house with Virgil and Ritchie. Once they were a good distance away from the house, Serena spoke shyly.

" So... Am I allowed to know what your names are? Or not?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yeah of course! " Virgil said slightly embarrassed, " I'm Virgil Hawkins. "

"Yeah, sorry about that... " Ritchie said a little embarrassed as well, " My name is Ritchie Foley. "

" Virgil Hawkins and Ritchie Foley... " Serena said smiling, " It's very nice to meet you both... "

She took hands with the both of them and they walked silently down the street... That is, until they heard a loud crash... When the dust settled, a frightening looking creature with purple eyes and skin stood there grinning evily with his lips missing! Serena wasn't afraid when she met Ferret... But this thing had evil intent written all over his malevolent smile...

"Who are you?!" Serena gasped as Virgil and Ritchie quickly ushered her behind the two of them...

" They call me Leech... I can smell the scent of other bang baby's powers and have the power to drain them for myself... And that girl reaks of pure power!" Leech hissed, " Then once I drain her and leave her weak and helpless, I'll take her and enjoy getting to know her a lot better!"

Suddenly, Leech froze Ritchie and Virgil and they watched helplessly as he grabbed Serena by the throat and she began glowing as he began draining her powers...

"No!" Ritchie said angrily, " Leave her alone!"

He and Virgil both continued to struggle and call for help until both of they're voices grew horse... But no one came...

"Oh my my my... " Leech whispered darkly, "Your even prettier then I first thought... We are going to have so much fun you and I... "

Leech stuck out his tongue and licked Serena on the neck, causing her to shudder with disgust... This can't be happening! Serena gagged as Leech forced her to kiss him, forcing her mouth open and diving inside as his thick tongue tasted her... Virgil and Ritchie watched in horror as the monster continued to drain Serena while he kept up the assult on her mouth... Virgil and Ritchie were getting angrier by the minute and yet, there was no way for them to break free so that they could become Static and Gear once again. Suddenly, when all hope seemed lost, there was a loud screech and several glowing weapons came whizzing through the air and hit Leech head on...

"How dare you!" Leech hissed angrily in pain.

Virgil and Ritchie couldn't believe they're eyes... It was Shiv and Talon!

" You kids OK?!" Talon asked as she quickly broke them both free of they're icy prison...

"Yeah..." Ritchie said, " But aren't you a bang baby?! Why are you guys helping us?!"

" Hm... And I thought you were a smart kid... " Talon said winking, " Not all bang babies are bad... Especially when it comes to a pervert trying to hurt an innocent girl!"

Talon let out a sonic screech then and the five of them quickly got back to Virgil's house before Leech awoke, and of course, they all had some explaining to do when Mr. Hawkins and Sharon were waiting anxiously in the livingroom to talk to them...

"So, this is our young lady house guest that my mother brought home... " Mr. Hawkins said standing, "It's very nice to finally meet you... "

Serena smiled weakly and shyly shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. " Serena said shyly.

Mr. Hawkins was about to say the same thing when Shiv and Talon came in as well...

" More friends of yours, I suppose?!" Mr. Hawkins exclaimed.

" Me and Ritchie can explain Pops..." Vigil said quickly before he could become angry, "They saved us!"

"Yeah!" Ritchie piped in, " She used her powerful voice to knock out a bang baby who called himself Leech after he froze me and Virgil and went after Serena!"

" Hey! " Shiv said suddenly, " I helped too ya know!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you did, thank you... " Serena said hugging him.

Shiv blushed and sighed happily, it was the first time a girl ever hugged him...

"So, what are the names of these two heros?" Mr. Hawkins asked with a smirk.

"My name is Talon... " Talon said slapping Shiv in the back of the head, and rolled her eyes as he grinned googly, " And this nucklehead is Shiv. "

"It's nice to meet both of you. " Serena said smiling, " My name is Serena... What was that thing any way?!"

" Welcome to Dekota. " Shiv said dreamily.

"He was a bang baby, a meta human in other words... " Talon said smiling reassuringly, " Your in bang baby central, baby girl... "

End chapter...

Ok, chapter 8 for ya... Chapter 9 coming soon... Wonder why Leech went after Serena? You will see in later chapters 😊


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: New Friends

Later that evening, after Ms. Seilia was kind enough to drive Serena to the grocery store so that she could make a big dinner to celebrate her new friendships since moving to Dakota... Earlier that evening, Serena had gotten a flashback of a woman in white cooking in a big pot on the stove... It smelled so good, Serena had almost believed that it was real... The woman had pretty dark bluish black hair that hung in soft waves down her back and was singing a soft melody as she stirred the pot... The woman had said something about chicken and dumplings and how much her husband and children loved them, then the vision changed... She suddenly found herself in a beautiful palace with crystalline water fountains and endless fields of flowers, but what was the most intriguing of all was the view! It was earth! Serena gasped as she took in the sight... A woman with long white hair and kind purplish blue eyes opened her arms and Serena began running towards her... Suddenly, a handsome man appeared before her and at first, she was happy to see him... But then, her happiness had turned to fear as he drew nearer... Before she had a chance to run, she'd felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen... Slowly, she placed her hand on her abdomen and screamed when she saw blood on her hand... Tears began streaming down her cheeks as words began buzzing around in her head...

My love... Darling... Dearest... Then... Hurt... Pain... Betrayal... Traiter...

" Why?!" Serena said in pain... " Traiter... Traiter!"

Then suddenly, she was back and Virgil and Ritchie both had been staring strangely at her... When they'd tried to talk to her about it, she'd just laughed nervously and told them it was just a stupid daydream... Even though Virgil and Ritchie did not want to let it go, they went ahead and left her alone about it and shortly afterwards, Leech had shown up and attacked them... So now, as Virgil and Ritchie sat waiting for Serena and Virgil's Grandma Seilia to get back, there was an awkward silence that hung in the air as they looked nervously at the three bang babies sitting on the sofa... Virgil and Ritchie sat beside each other on one couch while Sharon and Mr. Hawkins sat on the other couch. A few months back, had asked to help rehabilitate some juveniles and since he'd done wonders with the troubled kids, had rewarded with several new pieces of furniture for they're home as a show of gratitude...

" I like your house." Talon suddenly said, " Its very nice."

"Thank you." said smiling, " I must say, I never imagined my son and his friend would be rescued by such a lovely young lady... Wouldn't you agree Ritchie?"

" Uh... Yeah! Absolutely!" Ritchie said blushing.

Talon giggled.

"So, what do you like to do Ritchie?" Talon asked smiling, " You look like the athletic type..."

"He's a pretty good swimmer!" Virgil piped in.

Ritchie shot him a glare and saw Virgil's eyes shining with mischief... It was supposed to be a secret that Ritchie thought Talon was very pretty, even as a bang baby. But he didn't want it broadcast. Of course, what he failed to realize was that Talon was attracted to him as well...

" So you like to swim?" Talon asked smiling.

"Yeah I can swim pretty girl... " Ritchie said then blushed the same shade as a tomato, "Pretty good! I swim pretty good... "

Virgil burst out laughing, as did Sharon and Mr. Hawkins...

" Ritchie Foley... Smooth talker extroardinar... I never thought Id see the day where you'd yet tongue tied over a pretty girl!" Sharon said laughing.

Ritchie blushed even more... It felt strange to both him and Ritchie having a pleasant conversation with three bang babies, but it was nice getting to know them. Shiv was a pretty cool guy, once you got over his weird streak and his overall ability to make any thing into a joke... Ferret actually liked to cook, his grandma owned her own restaurant in the French quarter in New Orleans... And Talon loved to sing, although she was too embarrassed to let anyone hear her...

About two hours later, Serena got back with Ms. Seilia and quickly got to work on dinner... Originally, she planned to make chicken and dumplings, but after seeing chicken breast and multiple different types of cheeses, she decided to make three cheese bacon wrapped chicken breasts with roasted onions, peppers and mushrooms... By the time dinner was ready, the whole house smelled delicious! Everyone really enjoyed the dinner and even Sharon voted for Serena to cook each and every night... Serena asked if Shiv, Talon, and Ferret could stay and visit a little while longer, but they weren't able to, they're other friends would get worried and start looking for them if they didn't go back to the hideout... After they left, Serena yawned and headed up to bed, she would share a room with Sharon, so Ms. Seilia made sure to buy a new bed for Serena with beautiful pink velvet sheets... Ms. Seilia had also insisted on buying Serena a bunch of silk pjs in every color of the rainbow and a whole wardrobe for school... Serena had never felt so content in all her life...

She fell asleep that night, dreaming of dancing at a ball with a very handsome red haired stranger...

End chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Serena's Fresh Start

After a refreshing nights sleep, Serena got up out of bed, although she was still in a lot of pain from the stab wound, and silently made it down to the kitchen so that she could prepare a big breakfast for and her family to repay they're kindness... Sharon was left in they're room snoring softly.

' Dr. Moore won't be very happy about me disobeying his orders, but I couldn't stand to be cooped up in bed all week...' Serena thought to herself as she descended the stairs...

Serena made her way to the kitchen and began gathering ingredients for a big omelette. She chopped up green peppers, onions, muchrooms, tomatoes, and ham and found the biggest skillet she could find... Then began sauteeing the ingredients until lightly browned... Next, she got a dozen eggs out of the fridge and wished them in a big bowl with milk, salt, pepper, ginger, itailian season in and poured the mixture into the frying pan with the sizzling veggies. Once the omelette began to fluff up, she added cheddar, fetta, and parmasan cheese. By this time, the delicious smell had awoken the Hawkins family and they appeared at the kitchen door one by one...

" Good morning!" Serena said smiling as she turned to greet them...

Unfortunately, she turned a bit too fast, causing her wound a great deal of pain...

" Serena!" Seilia exclaimed, " Your supposed to be in bed dear!"

" I'm ok..." Serena said, forcing a smile through her pain, " I wanted to thank you for your kindness and make breakfast for you all... It's the least I can do since you've been so kind to me..."

Ms. Selia sighed, the girl was obviously in a lot of pain... But she was quite stubborn...

" Well, if you insist dear, please be mindful of your wound, and let us know if you need help..." Ms. Selia said.

She smiled worriedly before heading to the living room to watch TV... Once Serena was finished with breakfast, she had large stacks of homade lemon cream pancakes, french toast, fried sausage, and the biggest omelette Virgil and his family had ever seen! Each showed their gratitude as they enjoyed the bountiful breakfast Serena had prepared. After breakfast was over, Virgil and his father happily did the dishes, while Sharon and Ms. Selia begged Serena to tell them her recipes. Despite being in a lot of pain, Serena continued to talk to them and did her best to ignore the pain she was in... Despite her protests, Ms. Selia eventually got her to go back to bed and rest her injuries... Being restless, however, sereSe was up and about a few hours later, insisting that she wanted to go see the sites in Dekota... Ms. Selia relented, but only after ordering Serena to take Virgil and Ritchie with her... So the two decided to take her to the mall for hopefully a stress free day... On the way there, however, they ran into Shev and Talon. Ritchie blushed like crazy when Talon landed next to him...

" Hey there boys... How are you today?" Talon asked smiling.

Seeing as both boys were a bit tongue tied, Serena stepped forward...

" Hi... My name is Serena. What are your names?" Serena asked.

Shev and Talon recognized her immediately and quickly walked a few feet away from them so that they could speak in private...

"She's the one that was severely injured! The girl static was taking to the hospital!" Talon whispered softly.

" Yeah, she's ok now though..." Shev said shrugging.

"No... She isn't... Look closer..." Talon said, redirecting his attention back to her...

Both bang babies watched as Serena's breathing became labored, unaware of the dark energy still trying to drain her... Although Ms. Seilia had used her light magic to try and heal Serena's wounds, a small speck of nega energy remained inside her, feeding off her energy... The entity within the dark sword used to stab her was one of Queen Beryl's most powerful worriors... It was not so easy to destroy... Shev noticed a black aura leaking from Serena's wound as she gasped for breath.

" Serena, maybe you should go back to the doctor, your wound is causing you alot of pain!" Shev said worriedly.

" No... I'm fine, I want to see the city..." Serena said smiling through her pain.

Despite Virgil and Ritchie being completely against it, they relented, along with Shev and Talon, and began Serena's tour of the city... Unaware that they were being watched...

Far away, in the deep recesses of the negaverse, Queen Beryl watched with fascination as the two strange creatures walked with princess Serena.

"Zoisite... Come to me..." Queen Beryl commanded.

The crystal prison Zoisite was in immediately melted away and Zoisite opened her eyes...

" Queen Beryl?" Zoisite asked, " Why have you summoned me back?"

" You have your usefulness my dear..." Queen Beryl said in mock sweetness, " There are strange creatures in a different part of Earth, full of vast amounts of powerful energy... You will take Jediete and Malichite and collect samples of it for me... Do not fail..."

" But my Queen, what about sailor Moon and the sailor scouts?!" Zoisite asked worriedly, for she knew first hand how powerful the princess and her worriors were...

" The little princess will no longer be a problem... Since our little battle, she was stabbed by my special sword by the very one she loved so dearly... Their bond is broken and her memories of the past has been completely obliterated..." Queen Beryl hissed wickedly, " We can take our fill of energy without having to worry about any interference!"

Zoisite smirked as she gracefully bowed out, awaiting her companions to be awoken... Oh the fun she would have toying with that little twit of a princess...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A New School

Despite still being in a great deal of pain, a few weeks later, Serena insisted on enrolling in the local high school... Virgil and Ritchie were as vailiant as ever, always making sure that she didn't overexhurt herself and cause her injuries to reopen... She still had most of the money Ms. Selia had given her because she and Sharon insisted on buying Serena all new outfits themselves... Both Sharon and Ms. Selia had amazing taste in fashion, for Serena had several beautiful new outfits to try on. Today, she wore a shimmering dark seafoam green dress with gold wrap-around sandles... Her signature hairstyle had glittering Jade berretts adorning them, complete with Jade and gold jewelry to match... Serena truly felt like a princess, and that's how the whole student body treated her...

Frieda and Daisy ran up as soon as they saw Virgil and Ritchie with her and eagerly introduced themselves.

" Hi!" Frieda said excited, " I'm Frieda, how do you like our city so far?!"

" Its very big..." Serena said, a bit overwhelmed.

" Are the rumors true?!" Daisy asked excitedly, " About you being a princess from a far away land?!"

" Oh no... I'm not a princess! Virgil's sister and Grandma have been very kind... They've been taking me shopping and everything... That's why I look like this." Serena said smiling warmly.

"Oh... Well, you certainly are beautiful!" Daisy said sweetly, " My name is Daisy... Welcome to Dekota High!"

It was like that all day, students and teachers alike welcoming her to they're school... They were very sweet and very kind...

Meanwhile, Zoisite was exploring the city under Queen Beryl's orders, trying to find out what created such powerful creatures as the ' Bang Babies'. Using her own unique powers, Zoisite called forth her energy locating abilities and pinpointed one of the bang babies wondering around by the shipping docks... He was very strange, his hair was red as fire with blond streaks through it. He had dark onyx eyes and a muscular build...

' Perhaps I could play with him before taking his energy...' Zoisite thought to herself smirking.

" Hello handsome." A female voice said casually.

Hotstreak turned to see a lovely young woman approach Hing him and his heart stopped for a moment...

" Serena?" Hotstreak asked hopefully.

He'd been dying to meet the girl in his dreams for some time now and he couldn't get her out of his mind... The woman was nothing like Serena however... She had Sandy blond hair tied in a ponytail at the knap of her neck, and her eyes were a cold Jade like green... Hotstreak instantly got a bad feeling around her... Her whole demeanor screamed lethal...

" I can be anyone you want me to be handsome..." Zoisite purred as she moved in closer...

" Sorry lady... Not interested..." Hotstreak said backing up.

" Can you at least tell me how you got your incredible powers?" Zoisite asked sweetly.

" Uh... Well... Down by the docks... There's some kind of toxic gas that gives humans incredible powers when they come into contact with it... But not all people are lucky like me... Some people ended up terrible mutated beyond recognition..." Hotstreak said uneasily.

" Thanks dear, you've been a big help..." Zoisite said with a dangerous glint in her eye...

By the time Hotstreak realized the major error he had made, the strange woman vanished without a trace...

" Oh no..." Hotstreak said to himself, " What have I done?!"

Not normally one to go looking for the police, but unable to think of anything else to do, Hotstreak quickly took off in the direction of the Dekota police station... A short time later, Hotstreak burst into the police station, out of breath and in a state of panic.

" Hotstreak!" Officer Trina gasped, " What are you doing here?!"

" I met some weird lady down by the docks..." Hotstreak gasped, once he caught his breath, " She started asking me all sorts of questions about the bang babies and how we got our powers... I didn't realize until after I gave her the information she wanted that there was something seriously dangerous about her! I think she may be planning on using the bang baby gas to create more metahumans!"

" Whoa whoa, calm down..." Officer Trina said calmly, " Why would you risk being taken back to prison to tell me all this?"

" Hey! I've been on good behavior! Dr. Hawkins can vouch for me!" Hotstreak said defensively, " I just want to help people! Besides, no one knows how excruciating the pain can be when being turned into a metahuman... I don't want anyone else to go through that..."

" Alright... I'll look into it... You go on home and get some rest..." Officer Trina said, a warm smile on her face for the first time...

Hotstreak turned to leave, but stopped and turned towards her again...

"Officer Trina?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yes?" Officer Trina answered.

" I know this is going to sound really weird... But please, if a blond haired young woman named Serena shows up in town, could you please keep an eye on her?" Hotstreak asked, " I have a bad feeling that someone dangerous could be after her..."

Before officer Trina could say anything, Hotstreak was already hurrying away, leaving her totally shellshocked...

Meanwhile, Zoisite quickly returned to Queen Beryl with the information she aquired.

"Zoisite... What have you learned of those thrange creatures?" Queen Beryl asked.

" You aren't going to believe this, my queen... But they were once humans... There was some kind of gas that gave them thier incredible powers..." Zoisite said rising.

" And is there more of this gas?" Queen Beryl hissed.

" Yes... In abundance... It is stored in a warehouse where the first explosion happened..." Zoisite said bowing again...

" Excellent!" Queen Beryl grinned evilly, " These powerful humans will greatly help the negaverse with thier powerful energy... Gather up as much of the gas as you can and set it off at the most populated area... Then we can send our warriors to drain their energy from them!"

" Yes my queen... As you wish..." Zoisite said, her eyes glinting, " I shall put our plan into a tion immediately... And I know just the place..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:: Serena's Hidden Powers

Serena had quite enjoyed her first day of school... The classes weren't too difficult to follow and she quite enjoyed her craft classes the most... Virgil and Ritchie were in the class with her, unfortunately, they didn't like crafts too much, but they both needed art credits to graduate eventually, so they figured they may as well get it out of the way... Today, the teacher was demonstrating how to make maccrime necklaces. Serena actually had quite a talent for it, to her delight. Virgil and Ritchie, on the other hand... Well... They had more of a talent for tangling the hemp cord up...Each class was about an hour long, so the day was going by very slowly, not that Serena was complaining. By now, she'd already finished several necklaces.

" Once you finish your necklaces, we can start a different project..." Ms. Karra said smiling, " I've got something that's much more fun in mind. We'll be doing crocheting. It very easy!"

Most of the class moaned, but Serena was very excited. These crafts we're all very new to her, and she couldn't help wanting to learn all there was about crafts in the city. After crafts class, she had two more art classes with Ritchie and Vergil, art 1 and photography. She couldn't wait to see what those classes were like.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Zoisite, along with Jedeit and Malichite, we're plotting another big bang explosion!

"Malichite, have found our densly populated location to start our little experiment?" Zoisite asked sweetly.

" Yes love... Soon we'll have vast amounts of power and energy to feed on!" Malichite said, " The high school is perfect... Thousands of humans are there as we speak... They will be easy prey..."

After each of them took an armload of canesters, they teleported to the basement of the high school, undetected and set them up... Then, using her powers, Zoisite blasted them with her green fire and they teleported outside, to watch the show from a safe distance...

Crafts class finally ended, and with Virgil and Ritchie escorting her, Serena walked to her next class, unaware of the danger slowly seeping up from the basement of the school... With so much gas in the basement, it would only be a short time before the screams would soon start sounding...

Serena eagerly sat in the front row as the teacher came over to her...

" Hello dear, I'm Ms. Gasia, you must be my new student, Serena?" Ms. Gasia said smiling.

"Yes." Serena said shyly.

" Is there a last name that goes with that?" Ms. Gasia asked kindly.

" I don't remember who I was before Ms. Selia brought me here... Her and her family, as well as the friends I've already made here, are the only people I can remember..." Serena said sadly.

Ms. Gasia patted her shoulder reassuringly before going to the black board.

" Alright class, today we will be practicing..." Ms. Gasia began, but was suddenly interrupted...

A loud bang sounded from down the hallway, along with several terrible shreiks of pain and terror... Ms. Gasia quickly ran out into the hallway and immediately found the cause of the disturbance... Thick clouds of toxic gas flowing lazily down the hallway towards her classroom...

" Everyone! Quickly!" Ms. Gasia said in a shaking voice, " Pair up and get out the window to the fire escape! We can't stay here or the gas will get to us!"

Virgil and Ritchie were the first ones to get to the roof, where they quickly changed into their outfits and came back as Static and Gear, so they could get thier class to safety, then take care of the others... But when they went back for Serena, they found the classroom empty and the door wide open... The thick purple bang baby gas was swirling around the room...

" Shit!" Gear exclaimed, " Where is she?!"

Meanwhile, Serena was running down the hallway, trying to find the other students, she did not know that the gas would cause mutations if enhailed, and she began calling to the other students in the hopes that they were safe...

" Hello?!" Serena called, laughing, " Can anyone hear me?!"

Suddenly, Serena's eyes began to glow a brilliant silver as a woman in white appeared in front of her...

" My precious Serena... I am Queen Serenity... I am your mother my darling..." Queen Serenity said sadly, " You must save these people, there are dark melevolent powers at work, attempting to wipe out the earth by stealing the energy of every living thing... You have a great power within you, although you've lost the memories of your past self... Use the power of the moon, I know you can save those who have already been infected..."

Before Serena could speak, the beautiful woman vanished, leaving Serena with her final words...

" Feel the power rising within you... You will still be Earth's savior... It is your destiny..." Queen Serenity's words echoed as they faded.

Her eyes still a shining silver, Serena embraced the ellectrifying warmth flowing through her and felt herself begin to transform...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Healing Light

Static and Gear raced through the hallways, finding everyone they could in the frightening caos... Some students were beginning to liquify because of the gases high concentration, while others were beginning to go through excruciating mutations... Frieda was found by Static, writhing on the floor as what looked like dragon wings began to sprout from her back, as well as sharp needle like claws and fangs... Daisy was beginning to mutated as well... Sprouting cat ears and a feline tail as well as claws and black fur all over her body... Her eyes were glowing an eerie white...

" Damn it!" Static cursed angrily, " Who would set up something like this?!"

" I don't know... But we've got to get them out in the fresh air to try and stop the mutations! Fast!" Gear said as they continued to fly people out of the school...

By the time they got everyone outside, the damage had already been done... The mutations we're horrifying, most of the students were bleeding badly from where the gas had melted thier skin and some students had actually fuzed together due to they're close proximity! There were several students mutating into batlike creatures, while others were transformed into snakes and spiders! Still hundreds more we're transforming into different animals, but each had a frightening ability... Some could breathe fire and toxic fumes, some had a type of siren quality to their voice... Some could control water, or earth... It was pure caos! The police arrived on the scene a short time later and were filled with terror... Officer Trina was the first to arrive on the scene...

" Static! What the hell happened here?!" Officer Trina asked frantically as she began trying to calm the students in the midst of thier painful transformations...

" I don't know! We were patrolling overhead and noticed the bang baby gas leaking from the school!" Static told her, " A girl named Serena is still inside! We couldn't find her!"

Officer Trina got on her walkie talkies and called dispatch immediately.

" I need ambulances and hasmat teams here at Dekota Union High pronto! Deadly amounts of the toxic bang baby gas has been set off inside the school! Several students showing high levels of toxicity and experiencing painful mutations!" Officer Trina said loudly.

Only a few moments later, sirens were heard blaring deafening down the street along with poison control and the hazmat units... Unfortunately, the blaring sirens caught the attention of channel twelve news and within a half hour of trying to control the situation, the entire school was swarming with reporters... Most were sympathetic to the situation as well as the victims, but the young haughty Teaya Remerez was only interested in a juicy story...

" What a terrible tragic turn of events!" Teaya said in mock sadness, " Hundreds of students lay twisting and turning in pain and agony as, one by one, they each go through terrible mutations... The screams in the background are the very escence that nightmares are made of!"

" Be quiet!" Officer Trina shouted angrily at the heartless reporter, " These are innocent children who are scared enough as it is! Your big mouth isn't helping anything!"

Teaya snorted at officer Trina and started to go back into her own speech again, when suddenly a brilliant blinding silver light flashed, temporarily blinding all in the vicinity... When the light faded, a figure could be seen gracefully ascending the stairs of the school, the purple gas still swirled eerily as the wind began to blow gently, but instantly receded as it swirled to close to the white clad figure... Berretts of silver crystals addorning her blond hair and a crescent moon gracing her forehead, Serena glided gracefully towards the poor souls that were writhing in pain... Gone was the seafoam green outfit she'd worn only a few moments ago, now she wore a glittering white silk gown that, while extraordinary and beautiful, the gown was quite literally out of this world... Her eyes were a lighter blue, as if in a deep state of trance, and her entire body glowed with an ethereal light...

Her beauty left all breathless as she continued to glide gracefully around Dekota Union High, a sad look evedent on her lovely face... Once she got to the middle of the students laying on the ground, Static and Gear, along with everyone else that wasn't in pain, watched in awe as Serena raised her hands and began to levetate high into the air, her silver aura soothing and pulsating around her in warm waves... The air began to charge, a warm soothing energy began to shimmer from Serena as she opened her eyes and smiled. Though they were still glazed over, the people on the ground could see that something was making g her happy... Serena began to spin slowly as she continued to rise into the sky as her aura flaired brighter and brighter until...

" Moon Healing! Activation!" Serena's melodic voice rang out, bring with it, a glittering shower of healing light...

As the Sparks rained down on the students, aside from Static and Gear, and one by one, they began to glow silver and began changing back! About this time, Hotstreak and his crew had arrived on the scene after Hotstreak had informed them of the e I'll looking woman that he'd spoken to earlier and quickly made thier way to the school...

Upon seeing Serena up in the air, surrounded in healing silver light, the stunningly beautiful sight left Hotstreak completely speechless as he and the rest of his friends, the news people, the police precent, and the hospital and hazmat staff, continued to watch the miracle taking place before them... One by one, Serena's healing light healed every student of the painful mutations and they were each healed back to normal... Then, when the last students was healed, Serena's light faded... And she began falling back towards the cold hard ground...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Rumors

"No! Serena!" Hotstreak shouted as he let his body ignite and took off high into the sky...

" Hotstreak no!" Static yelled worriedly, " Your powers might burn her!"

But no one need worry... As Hotstreak caught Serena in mid air and cradled her in his arms, her aura glowed gently, as if the two auras were sancronized with each other... He could not hurt her, and his powers we're unaffected by her healing aura...

Rumors spread like wildfire over the next few weeks of Serena's strange but beautiful transformation and how she healed all the students who were poisoned by the gas... Every student, as well as thier families, were amazed when they saw the footage of Serena's incredible powers and how she'd single handedly healed every one of them by herself, and in no time, her hospital room was overflowing with every kind of flower you could think of... Hotstreak refused to leave her side as visitors came and went, and when the nurses or doctors would try to get him to leave, he would become very hostile, insisting on guarding the woman he'd longed for ever since his first dream of her...

It would be a full three weeks more before she came to again... Serena awoke on a rainy Saturday morning to a young man asleep on her stomach and looked around a bit confused, before smiling at the man before her... Her cheeks flushed a bit, as she realized how handsome he was. Still feeling a bit weak, Serena gently carressed his cheek softly, instantly awaking him...

"How are you feeling?!" Hotstreak stuttered, blushing at the fact that he'd been caught sleeping on her stomach.

"I feel very weak... What happened to me?" Serena asked tiredly, " and who are you?"

" My name is Hotstreak..." Hotstreak said and began telling her of her incredible power and how she'd saved the entire school from the mutating gas...

Serena, of course, was speechless... Who was she truly? And what was it about this man that made her feel so safe and happy?

" You told me what happened to me..." Serena said shyly, " But you haven't told me your name yet..." Serena said smiling.

Hotstreak blushed and turned away, here he was jabbering on and on like they were best friends and here he'd forgotten to tell her his name!

' Man! I can be such an idiot sometimes!' Hotstreak thought exasperatedly.

" Sorry about that... My name is Hotstreak..." Hotstreak said smiling warmly...

Serena blushed as Hotstreak kissed her hand...

Meanwhile, far away, on the surface of the moon, Queen Serenity watched her daughter through the moon crystal mirror, a sad but peaceful smile on her face...

"My dear Serena... Fate smiles upon you, for you have now met the worrior you were destined to have as your soulmate... The bond between you two will be ten thousand times more unbreakable then the bond was between you and Darien... Your love will be your greatest weapon against the darkness to come... You will love each other unconditionally..." Queen Serenity said smiling as she once again fell into a deep sleep, in the ruins of what was once the powerful moon kingdom...

Back on Earth, Serena felt a strange pang in her heart, and gasped at it's intensity... Hotstreak noticed and was instantly by her side...

" Are you alright Serena?!" Hotstreak asked worriedly.

"Yes... Um... When do you suppose I can leave this place? I hate being cooped up in here!" Serena sighed.

Hotstreak just smiled. She was so adorable... He was beginning to realize that for some reason, he felt a kind of pull, a tug on his heart, every time he thought about Serena and how much it would hurt if he lost her...

' Wait, what am I thinking? Like she'd want to be with me... She's way out of my league...' hotstreak thought sadly.

' What is this feeling? I feel so safe and warm... Is it because of hotstreak?!' Serena wondered silently, ' I wonder if someone holds his heart...'

"Do you think they'll let me out of here anytime soon?" Serena asked.

"Not likely... With the kind of power you showed off?! They'll probably want to study you or some shit... Needles, blood draws, you know, that kind of stuff..." Hotstreak said without thinking, " They may never let you leave..."

Suddenly, Serena burst into tears because of how afraid Hotstreak's blunt words made her feel... Of course, never having a girlfriend before, Hotstreak wasn't exactly Mr. Sensitive when it came to the touchy feely stuff...

"Uh... I'm sorry! Serena, I didn't mean to upset you! Honest!" Hotstreak said frantically waving his arms...

Serena sniffled a little, before beaming a sweet smile at him, causing him to want to kneel down and do anything for her that her heart desired... Hotstreak blushed a little when she looked at him with her big blue eyes and in that moment, he wanted nothing more then to kiss her breathless...

' what the hell... You only live once, right?!' hotstreak thought to himself, ' If she doesn't want to, I'll leave her be... '

Hotstreak slowly began leaning towards her, and Serena, unable to even form a coherent thought for the moment, did the only thing she could think of... She let eyelids flutter closed and waited with bated breath for the feel of his warm lips to awaken her senses... True, they just met, but she felt something very strong tugging at her heart, beckoning her to be with him...

''Yes! She is really going to let me kiss her! Maybe she feels like I do!' hotstreak thought happily, 'Just a little closer...'

Suddenly, her door flung opened with a loud bang as Virgil and Ritchie burst into the room with Mr. Hawkins, Trina, Sharon, and Ms. Selia...

"Hey Serena! Great news! Your in the all clear to go home! And... Hello?!" Virgil said beginning to sweat, " Uh... Hotstreak?! Did I interrupt something?"

Judging by the angry tick in his eye, Hotstreak was seeing read...

' Way to ruin a mood Virg...' Hotstreak thought with a great deal of annoyance...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Introduction, Mr. Edwin Alva

A few hours later, as Serena was filling out her release forms, there was a knock on the door to her hospital room.

" Come in." Serena called.

At her announcement, all eyes turned to the door as it opened to reveal non other then Edwin Alva of Alva Industries... But something was off about him... He seemed almost afraid of being turned away before he had a chance to explain what he wanted... Serena noticed the unease in the room and the Sparks of hatred were so thick, she could almost see it... What could this man have done to warrant such hostility from her new friends and family, she couldn't help but wonder?

" Um... Could you all please give me a few minutes with my guest?" Serena addressed everyone else, " I'll be fine."

"Serena, this guy is awfully shady..." Virgil warned, " Not too long ago, he was Kidnapping bang babies and trying to drain their powers for his own use! Not to mention, he's the one that created the bang baby gas that started the big bang two years ago!"

"You still hold him responsible for something that happened two years ago?" Serena asked, shaking her head, " No matter what a person does, everyone deserves a chance at forgiveness..."

Virgil and the others sighed in shame as they quietly filed filed out of the room, leaving the two occupants to speak in private...

" Thank you for seeing me, young lady... My name is Edwin Alva... I own Alva Industries here in the city of Dekota..." Mr. Alva began.

" It's nice to meet you... I'm Serena..." Serena said, extending her hand.

They shook hands and sat in silence for a few moments before Mr. Alva began speaking again...

" Let me begin by explaining why everyone hates me... I was never a very nice person... The things I created in my warehouses and labs are only a means to enrich myself... I never even showed any care to my own son... My work was more important to me... So I understand if you don't want to help me or hear me out..." Mr. Alva said sadly.

Serena's heart ached for the man in front of her, the pain and regret for his actions was evident in his strained and tired voice...

"Go on, Mr. Alva..." Serena said soothingly.

" When I created the bang baby gas, I didn't know what it would do... I didn't care, to be honest... All I knew was that it would cause severe pain on contact... That's what it was created for... Biological warfare... I had planned on selling it to the army and would make a hefty profit on it... I had it stashed in one of my many warehouses down by the docks two years ago when the big bang happened... All the gangs in Dekota were planning on a gang war when the police got involved..." Mr. Alva said, as began to Pace nervously back and forth, " The idiots blindly began shooting from the helicopters and ended causing the warehouse with the gas in it to explode... The police couldn't care less about the poor souls affected since most of them were gangbangers, they just casually put they're masks on and called the ambulances... The mutations were horrible, so many people screaming in terrible pain! I had no idea that gas could have such terrible effects... Since that day, I've been doing everything in my power to find a safe way to dispose of it... My conscience so ridden with guilt, I ignored my son more then ever in my efforts to dispose of the horrible gas... My son wound up lashing out at me by stealing some of the gas! I began to panic, I begged him to stay away from the gas, I tried to tell him how horrible the pain would be should the gas touch him... He told me that power was all I cared about and that he would do whatever it took to make me proud of him... He said the gas that I created would make him the most powerful being in the world, then I would have a son worth being proud of... But of all the magnificent powers the gas gave to most of the other bang babies, my son got the worst end of the deal... I watched helplessly as he exposed himself to too much of the gas and he screamed as his body went through a multitude of painful mutations... Tears were streaming down my face as he turned back to normal for a split second and called me 'daddy' with so much fear and pain that it broke my heart... I was powerless to save my son as he turned to stone before my very eyes..."

"Oh... Mr. Alva! I'm so sorry!" Serena said as her loving instincts kicked in and she placed her arms around him.

It broke her heart to see the father greiving so heavily over the loss of his son...

" I've tried so hard to find a cure for the gas... But nothing has worked so far... I had lost hope..." Mr. Alva said sadly, " Until you came along that is..."

" What do you mean?! What can I do?!" Serena gasped.

" I saw you on the news! I saw your I credible healing ability! I understand that you have no memory of how to use your special power, but all I ask is that you try! Please! I need your help to save my son!" Mr. Ava said desperately...

" Of course... I will do whatever I can..." Serena said kindly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: An Interesting Offer

Mr. Alva bowed respectfully and thanked Serena for her time, before opening the door to get ready to leave, only to find an obnoxious group of eavesdroppers falling into the room...

" Thank you very much for your time, Ms. Serena... I will pay you handsomely for your greatly appreciated assistance..." Mr. Alva said as he stepped around the dazed occupants of the hallway and quickly strode away...

Virgil and Ritchie both shot angry looks his way before rushing to Serena's side.

" Are you alright Serena?!" Virgil asked worriedly, " What did that monster want with you?!"

" He's not a monster... He's human, and just like any other human, he's made quite a few mistakes in his life..." Serena said sadly, " He saw my abilities on the news, and he requested me to help him in the hopes that my abilities will be able to revive his son..."

Virgil and Ritchie both bowed thier heads in shame for being so cruel... Edwin Alva had gone through more heartache then anyone else they new of... He had all the money in the world, yet all it did was cost him his only son...

" Serena?" Hotstreak said as he sat down beside her, " I'm not saying your not powerful... Whatever you are is incredible... But Mr. Alva's son was turned to solid stone by the gas... He doesn't even have a heartbeat... Are you sure you want to take part in trying to revive him?! There may not be much hope..."

" I have to try..." Serena said with unwavering determination, " Mr. Alva is suffering greatly because of what happened to his son... He even regrets all the pain he caused with the gas... I may not remember where I'm from or how to use these strange powers I possess from my past life, but I'll try my very best to help him... I can't stand to see someone suffer such heartache..."

Hotstreak smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame...

' She's such a sweet person... I've never met anyone as wonderful and kind hearted as she is... Serena, I barely know you, yet you already hold my heart... You could destroy me if you wanted to... And I would still love you...' Hotstreak thought to himself as he held her tighter, ' If only I had the courage to tell you how much you mean to me... Would you believe me?'

A short while later, Serena was finally ready to leave, but as they were exiting the building, Hotstreak put his hand on her shoulder.

" Serena?" Hotstreak asked, " Instead of riding with Virgil, would you like me to give you a lift home?"

" Yes, I'd love to ride with you... Thank you." Serena said warmly.

Hotstreak blushed again as sereSegave him a hug.

' Man, Ebon would tease the hell outta me if he saw me blushing so much...' Hotstreak thought to himself as he picked Serena up into his arms, delighting in the way her cheeks turned a pretty pink, 'Then again, a little embarrassment is worth it just to have her by my side...'

But just as Hotstreak was about to take off, Ms. Seilia stopped him...

"Now you hold it right there young man!" Ms. Selia said stomping up to him, " Just what do you think your doing?!"

" I figured I'd give Serena a ride home?!" Hotstreak said a bit flustered.

Ms. Seilia thought a moment before a knowing glint twinkled in her eye...

" Is that all you wanted to do for Serena?" Ms. Seilia questioned, " No alterier motives? Perhaps involving getting a pretty girl all alone?!"

" Grandma!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Hmmmm..." Ms. Seilia said, staring hard at Hotstreak, " Alright... Perhaps your reasons are pure... But if you try to hurt this young lady in any way, or try to take advantage of her sweet innocence, I will personally see to it that you are castrated on the spot! Do I make myself clear?! Serena is just as much my granddaughter as Sharon is in my eyes!"

Hotstreak was struck speechless at Ms. Seilia's bold de laration and threat of dismemberment, and Serena was so shocked, that all she could do was make squeaking sounds with her eyes as wide as saucers. Having made her point, Ms. Seilia walked over and patted Hotstreak on the head...

"Alright, have fun you two! Hotstreak, be sure to have her home no later then 10:00 tonight!" Ms. Seilia said happily as she got in her car and drove away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Kindness Of The Heart

After Hotstreak got over the initial shock of Ms. Seilia's little speech, he cleared his throat since everyone else had left as well...

" Well, uh, we have until 10:00 to have you home, and it's only a little after noon... What would you like to do?" Hotstreak asked.

" Well... It'd be nice to have a birds eye tour of the city..." Serena said blushing...

"Alright..." Hotstreak said smiling, " Hold on tight!"

And like a streak of lightning, Hotstreak shot up into the sky with Serena held tightly in his arms... The view was gorgeous as they flew over the city, people bustling and hustling about on the busy streets below...

" It's so beautiful!" Serena exclaimed.

" Yeah..." Hotstreak sighed, his eyes trained on the beauty in his arms, " It sure is..."

" So... Uh... Do you have any friends we could hang out with?" Serena asked nervously, " I'd love to meet your friends..."

" Sure, I guess so... They're a little rough around the edges..." Hotstreak said thoughtfully.

" That's alright... So are you, but I like you just fine..." Serena said blushing.

Hotstreak wanted to kiss her so badly, but decided against it, considering they barely knew each other, and instead took her to the the abandoned juvinile detention center where he and his friends lived... Serena was quiet for a bit as Hotstreak walked with her in his arms...

" Hey, Hotstreak?" Serena asked.

" Yeah?" Hotstreak answered.

" Does it hurt you? You know... To use your powers?" Serena asked worriedly.

" No ... Why, are you worried about me?!" Hotstreak asked in surprise.

Serena blushed at being caught, but captivated by his dark onyx eyes, couldn't stop the words that flowed from her soft pink lips...

" I... I can't explain it... But I couldn't bear it if usining your powers to save me would cause you pain... The other students that were transformed the day I healed everyone... I couldn't bear the pain and agony they went through..." Serena said sadly...

" The transformation was painful... But once my powers became stable the pain went away... I'm ok now... I haven't caught a cold or been sick since then..." Hotstreak said smiling, " So there's no need to worry about me..."

Serena smiled sadly...

" Your wrong... Your my friend now... And I'll always worry about the safety of my friends..." Serena said.

Hotstreak couldn't think of anything to say to that... True, he considered Ebon, Shev, farret, Talon, and RubberbRubb man his friends, but they all pretty much worried for themselves more then him... So it surprised him how loyal she was to him after being friends for sure h a short time... So with his mind somewhere else, Hotstreak strode into the compound with Serena secured tightly in his arms, unaware of how much Serena was already blushing...

" Yo! Hey gang, I'm home!" Hotstreak said casually.

At hearing his happy voice, all of his friends are running to the front of the building to see Hotstreak standing there with a very shy young woman held tightly in his arms...

" Hey... Uh..." Shev stammered as he realized who the girl was...

Serena smiled happily at seeing her friends she'd met earlier, thankful that Hotstreak's friends weren't all strangers to her after all...

" Hi Shev! Hey Tallon, how are you guys?!" Serena asked happily, temporarily forgetting the fact that she was still wrapped tightly in Hotstreak's arms...

" Uh... Hi Serena... We're good, how are you?" Talon asked a bit flustered at seeing such intimate contact.

" I'm fine, Hotstreak is a really good friend of mine! He's very sweet for wanting me to meet you all!" Serena said smiling warmly, causing Hotstreak's cheeks to flush bright red.

" So, uh... Shev and Talon you've already met... Those two over there are Ebon and Rubber band man... Uh... Farret and Kangor are out scouting to make sure no trouble makers come to find us and cause any disturbance..." Hotstreak said smiling, " Don't worry, we usually don't have to deal with that stuff..."

"Ok... Um... Hotstreak?" Serena asked blushing.

"Yeah?" Hotstreak asked

" Do you want to put me down now?" Serena asked blushing.

" Not really..." Hotstreak said distracted.

Hotstreak didn't realize what he'd said out loud until Shev decided to voice his opinion...

" Hey Serena, now that you met Hotstreak, it doesn't look like you'll have to walk any where again! Hehe!" Shev said teasingly.

Hotstreak instantly realized then what he'd said and glared at Shev as he gently set Serena on a pile of soft but worn cushons and turned back to Shev, his glare boring into him... If there was one thing Shev knew all too well, it was about how much Hotstreak hated to be caught caring about someone... And he just made a big mistake by letting Serena know that Hotstreak had already developed feelings for her... Shev gulped as Hotstreak's eyes began to glow a bright yellow/ white and he began advancing towards Shev in a menacing fashion. Tallon, Ebon and Rubber band man just smirked, knowing full well that no matter how angry he got at any of them, Hotstreak would never severely injured anyone unless they were an enemy...

But Serena didn't know anything about they're teasing, only that it looked as if Hotstreak was about to murder one of his friends! Serena really didn't have time to think through her actions, she only knew that she needed to distract him enough to calm him down... Now, a hug surely would have sufficed... But considering how panicked she was, she didn't have any time to think, all she could do was act... Serena quickly ran in front of Hotstreak, just as he was about to throw a fire ball at Shev, and, placing her hands on his face, locked her lips with his...

Ebon stared wide eyed as Talon, Shev and Rubber band man's mouths dropped opened at the sight that unfolded before them... Hotstreak's eyes went back to normal and stayed open wide eyed for a split second before they closed on they're own and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close... Serena should have been terrified of how the kiss she initiated to save his friend, was spiraling out of control, but all she could think of was how right it felt... Like they belonged together...

' I need this...' Serena thought to herself in wonder, ' It feels so wonderful... Like he truely loves me...'

Hotstreak on the other hand, couldn't form a thought at the moment... All he wanted was the woman in his arms... Seeing as how the kiss wasn't about to end any time soon, Ebon told the others that they all needed to go to another part of the compound to give them both some privacy... Hearing that his friends had all vacated to a different part of the building, Hotstreak eased them both down onto the mound of cushons, before gently pressing his tongue against Serena's lips, silently asking for entrance... Serena sighed as a warmth rushed through her body as his skillful tongue explored her mouth gently... Serena had not ever been kissed like this before... In her current or any past life before... Finally coming up for much needed breath, Hotstreak stopped for only a second, before raining kisses gently over her neck and callar bone...

Serena still had on the beautiful dark seafoam green dress, so access to her was fairly easy... Kissing his way down to her breasts, he began slowly revealing her beautiful skin inch by inch... Serena was in such a state of bliss, she didn't realize how far they'd gone already, and she didn't care... Until...

Flashback...

" Choose dear Serena!" An evil female voice sneered, " Who will die?! Will you sacrifice yourself to save your friends?! Or will you give your life and be slain by the man you love?!"

" No!" A kind female voice exclaimed.

" Please! Don't do it princess Serena!" Another female voice cried.

" I can't let my friends die... I'd rather die myself..." Serena said as tears streamed down her face, " I couldn't bare to lose any of you... I've made my choice... I give my life in exchange for the lives of my friends and the freedom of the man I love..."

Serena stood bravely before the evil woman as she summoned a handsome man forward, his eyes devoid of any emotions...

" Kill her..." The woman's cruel words echoed in her mind as she came back to the present...

Serena opened her eyes to the warm sensation of lips gliding over her bare flesh and instantly jumped, startling Hotstreak out the current task he was busy with... Thankfully, he was still fully clothed, to Serena's relief, but was he was also very close to her almost naked body... Apparently, at some point, he'd removed her bra as they were kissing, she was only in her panties...

Realizing what he'd done without realizing it, Hotstreak blushed with shame and embarrassment and quickly moved a good distance away from her...

" I'm so sorry Serena!" Hotstreak said worriedly, " I didn't mean to take advantage of you! I swear! But when you kissed me... I... It was just such an incredible feeling... I wanted more..."

" It wasn't you Hotstreak... I got a memory back..." Serena said nervously as she fixed her clothing, "A cruel looking woman forced me to choose between killing my friends and killing myself... I couldn't see any faces... I see a black haired man with soulless eyes... The man I was in love with... She told him to kill me, so that he and my friends could live..."

" Serena!" Hotstreak exclaimed worriedly.

" And I would do it all over again Hotstreak..." Serena said seriously, " if that woman ever comes after Talon, or Ebon, or Rubberband man, or Shev... Or Virgil or Ritchie... Or any of my friends... I would sacrifice my life for them... And especially you... I can't explain it... But you mean so much more to me then just a regular friend..."

" Serena... I don't really know what this feeling is either... But you mean a lot to me too... I couldn't let you die for me... Or anyone else!" Hotstreak said angrily.

" You wouldn't have a choice... This woman who's after me..." Serena said with a shiver, " She's pure evil... And I won't let her threaten the people I love again...


End file.
